O Polaco Alucinado
by Writer Mione
Summary: Uma ameaça é coisa corriqueira na vida dos "anjos da lei", seja no BOPE, na CIA ou no mundo bruxo. Mas qual é a importância que se deve dar pra elas? Ron Weasley vai descobrir que não é prudente subestimar um inimigo, e se defrontará com a difícil escolha: um amor vivido ou um amor... vivo.
1. China

**Notas introdutórias:**

É uma fic que usa o Canon do livro, não do filme. Os nomes dos personagens estão como o original em inglês, com exceção de Gina.  
Essa história é uma das muitas que eu escrevia com uma amiga, no caso essa aqui é toda de minha autoria, como havia outras que eram todas da autoria dela, e várias que eram mistas. Milhares, já que escrevíamos desde os treze anos até por volta dos dezenove. Como nunca conseguimos organizar o próprio "submundo" de Harry Potter que criamos, eu resolvi adaptar as que são de minha autoria única pra poder postar aqui, substituindo alguns personagens, suprimindo outros...  
Mas preciso dar uma introduçãozinha pra vocês sobre a nossa imaginação sobre o mundo pós Batalha de Hogwarts para vocês se situarem:  
**1**. Harry e Ron trabalham como aurores no Ministério da Magia.  
**2.** Hermione também trabalhou como autor durante um tempo, mas não se enquadrou, e achou que seus dons de escrita persuasiva poderiam ser melhor aproveitados na imprensa. Tomou o lugar da demitida Rita Skeeter no Profeta Diário.  
**3.** Lá no PD, o fotógrafo que trabalha com ela é um poeta chamado Wilfred Reed, mais baixo que o Harry, de cabelos negros até o ombro, barbicha e olhos violeta. Ele tem uma personalidade expansiva e é um tanto galinha, arrastando a asa para a Hermione. Eles são apenas amigos, mas Ron morre de ciúmes dele. (Novidade).  
**4.** A turma de amigos em que eles costumam sair é Harry, Rony, Hermione, Gina, George e sua namorada, no caso é Ammya Lottohn, personagem da amiga que escrevia comigo e não tem conta aqui. Ela é prima da Hermione. As intervenções dessa minha amiga ficaram inteiras em itálico, pra vocês saberem que não fui eu que escrevi.  
**5.** Os personagens que vocês não conhecem são meus.  
**6.** Somente um capítulo é songfic.  
Acho que é isso, se eu lembrar de alguma outra coisa, digo no decorrer das postagens. Lumus, e boa leitura para vocês.

* * *

Depois que Hermione voltou ao trabalho no Profeta Diário, recuperada de um pequeno incidente de perda de memória, decorrente de uma queda, tudo voltou ao habitual. Alguns meses se passaram – Halloween, Natal, Ano Novo e aniversário de Ron – e os Weasley e seu círculo de amigos estavam na tranquilidade. Combinaram mais alguns passeios, só que desta vez sem risco para a integridade física ou mental dos passeantes. Foi um tempo rotineiro, mas de uma rotina agradável. Os trabalhos não estavam em marasmo e nem perigosos demais. Nem sempre dava para eles se encontraram no fim do expediente, mas nunca ficavam separados por muito tempo.

— Oi, Ron – disse Hermione, encontrando-o em uma praça em China Town (Londres). – Vem mais alguém hoje?

— Não. Harry está com dor de estômago e Gina vai ficar cuidando. Ammya trabalhou demais e vai ficar descansando, e George está inventando Gemialidades. Está bem maluco há dias por causa de um negócio lá, que não diz pra ninguém o que é.

— Normal; tem que renovar de vez em quando. Sem lançamentos não há público, e uma loja vive disso – Hermione cruzou os braços. – Mas é bom, porque podemos estar a sós. Eu queria mesmo isso. Preciso conversar com você.

— Ih... É coisa ruim, é? – Ron fez uma careta.

— Eu só te digo coisa ruim quando estamos a sós? – Hermione questionou.

— Não... É que você fez uma cara... – ele respondeu.

— Não pense nisso agora – disse Hermione. – Estamos aqui conversando no meio da praça, não é lugar. Pra onde iremos?

— Estou com fome. Que tal jantarmos num restaurante japonês? Deve haver centenas por aqui – o moço sugeriu, olhando em volta para os transeuntes de olhos puxados. Hermione riu.

— Ron, é _China_ Town. China, não Japão – corrigiu.

— Ué, não dá no mesmo? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Imagino a Cho Chang tendo piripaques ao ouvir isso – disse Hermione, batendo amigavelmente no braço dele.

Já no restaurante e saboreando um delicioso prato de comida CHINESA, Ron e Hermione conversavam.

— E enfim, o que você queria dizer, Hermione? – Ron perguntou, após um silêncio.

— Ah... não quer engolir seu arroz primeiro? – ela questionou. Ron ergueu os olhos para ela sem levantar a cabeça, apreensivo. Hermione tranquilizou. – Não é tão terrível assim também. É só que... eu vou viajar.

— Pra onde? – ele perguntou, rápido.

— Para a China – disse Hermione, com um meio sorriso. – Ironicamente.

— Ah, então foi pra isso que me trouxe aqui? – Ron retrucou, azedo. – Pra eu entrar "no clima" da desgraça?

— Nem fui eu que escolhi, George é que sugeriu quinta passada, não lembra? Eu tinha falado em Candem Town – defendeu-se Hermione.

— Hum – Ron deu um muxoxo, aborrecido. – Quanto tempo?

— Uma semana – ela disse, rapidamente.

— Pô! – exclamou Ron, engolindo o palavrão para ser mais comportado.

— O que você quer? é do outro lado do mundo! – ela justificou. – É longe mesmo para um bruxo. Há uma conferência com os líderes dos países mais avançados em magia. Vai durar três dias, o resto é viagem.

— Que lindo, toda uma semana com o poetinha... – resmungou Ron, remexendo no prato de comida. – Parece até lua-de-mel...

— Will não vai – informou Hermione. – Terça-feira é o lançamento do livro dele, ele tem que estar presente. Vou cuidar da fotografia também.

— Menos mal – o garoto disse. – Mas que droga, vou sentir sua falta...

— Idem – murmurou Hermione, doce.

— Então é melhor aproveitar que hoje você está aqui – Ron curvou-se por sobre a mesa para beijá-la, mas Hermione recuou.

— Aqui não, Ron. Depois, lá fora. Orientais não estão acostumados com essas coisas publicamente; embora esses dos restaurantes talvez... – Ron grunhiu.

— Pelo menos sei que nenhum vai te agarrar lá – disse, depois. – Mas se for lá fora, serão dois – avisou.

— Tá – concordou Hermione. Ron admirou-se de ela concordar.

— Dois não... dez – aumentou.

— Ora, mas que abusado – Hermione riu, estreitando os olhos.

— Abusado nada, pra uma semana isso é pouco. Vamos, Hermione, engula logo esse biscoito da sorte e vamos pra outro lugar – ele apressou. – E quando viajar, não se arrume muito. Não quero nenhum velho político babão gamado na minha noiva – falou.


	2. Apenas Mais Uma Missão

Hermione partiu no outro dia. No QG dos aurores, Ron estava com uma cara meio aborrecida. Harry perguntou-lhe o que houvera.

— Hermione foi para a China, cara – Ron disse, com um suspiro.

— Eu não entendo muito bem o significado dessa expressão, Ron – desculpou-se Harry, ajeitando os óculos.

— Não é expressão! Ela foi para a China – Ron destacou cada palavra. – Aquele país lá. Cobrir uma conferência de políticos. Vai ficar lá uma semana.

— Ai, ai... – lamentou Harry. – Isso é ruim. Porque não vai lá em casa hoje, então?

— Eu vou, pode deixar. Nem estou tão desesperado assim, é só que vai dar saudade. Mas, tudo tranquilo. O Reed nem foi junto – Ronald sorriu.

— Eu tenho até pena daquele cara, de tanto que você implica com ele – Harry disse.

— Humpf, ele merece. Só fica rondando, pensa que eu não sei? Não é flor que se cheire, não. Apesar de gostar de poesia... – zombou Ron.

Harry riu. Dali a pouco lhes chamaram para cuidar de alguns assuntos. No fim da tarde estavam ambos envolvidos na mesma missão. Com mais dois aurores (um homem e uma moça) cercavam uma casa onde se realizava tráfico de dragões, esperando a ocasião de capturar os criminosos.

— Tá, você entra pelos fundos, Ron. Tess vai pela frente. Eu e Mordred vamos guardar as saídas – Harry definiu o plano.

— Vocês vão dar conta de todas as saídas? – Tess, uma garota loira e dinâmica de cabelos curtos duvidou um pouco de Harry.

— Não tem muita gente aí dentro – Mordred era um homem grisalho e sério. – Não será difícil.

— Então vamos logo – encerrou Ron.

Cobertos pela sombra do anoitecer, eles correram abaixados para a casa, com as varinhas em punho. Ron entrou silenciosamente pelos fundos, e foi avançando para o interior da casa. Tudo permaneceu em silêncio, até que o grito de Tess ("Vocês estão presos em nome da lei!") cortou o ar. Guiado pelo som, em dois segundos Ron estava ao lado da colega. Ela desarmara um homem barbudo e o amarrara, agora lutava contra um rapaz careca e magro. Uma mulher loira de cabelos cacheados deslumbrantes pulava pela janela, em fuga, e Ron foi atrás dela.

— Pega, Harry! – gritou, vendo que a mulher corria para o lado onde o amigo estava escondido. Este saltou e começou a correr também. A moça, vendo-o, debandou para o outro lado, atirando feitiços em Ron.

— Socorro! – eles ouviram, de dentro da casa. Mordred estava ocupado perseguindo um terceiro homem. Harry gritou para Ron.

— Vou ajudar a Tess, você cuida dessa! – Ron não respondeu, apenas concentrou-se em correr atrás da fugitiva. Sentiu algo voar por cima de si mas não deu importância. Corria, corria. Por fim, conseguiu derrubar a loira com um _Impedimenta_ e levou-a de volta à casa, presa.

Depois de conduzir os traficantes ao Ministério, onde aguardariam julgamento presos, Ron, Harry e Tess voltaram para examinar o local do crime, onde apenas Mordred ficara, examinando as caixas que tinham encontrado.

— Vocês não vão acreditar; dragão é só o começo – anunciou, quando chegaram os outros aurores. Efetivamente, enquanto eles examinavam a mercadoria, descobriam que os bandidos comerciavam uma quantidade enorme de produtos ilegais, variando de elfos domésticos a sangue de unicórnio, este último em quantidade bem reduzida, por causa da difícil obtenção.

— Eles estão ferrados – comentou Ron.

— No mínimo treze anos – opinou Harry.

— Talvez mais com isso aqui – Tess encontrara os registros do grupo. Mas os cadernos estavam com feitiços complexos de proteção, que teriam que ser desfeitos no Ministério. – Se tem isso aqui tudo no térreo, imagina no porão.

— É verdade. Vamos lá, Harry? – chamou Ron.

— Uhum – o outro concordou, descendo as escadas com Ronald. O porão era enorme, escuro e úmido, e estava atulhado de coisas. Havia dois salões. Harry ficou no primeiro, e Ron passou adiante.

O rapaz entrou e acendeu a varinha. Mas não iluminava muito, porque era um espaço largo. Um barulhinho de gotejar em algum canto incomodava. Ron teve uma sensação esquisita ao entrar lá.

Ele foi avançando, mas a sensação aumentava. Começou a perscrutar a escuridão em volta, procurando algo que pudesse acender.

— Quem está aí? – perguntou, ao ouvir um soluço, baixinho. – Apareça. Apareça ou eu vou estuporar você – ameaçou, lançando um feitiço para o lado de que achava que tinha vindo o barulho. Caixas foram derrubadas e Ron caminhou reto para lá, acendendo a varinha com mais intensidade. No canto... não havia ninguém.

— Maldito! – Ron ouviu, atrás de si. Virou-se de pronto, dando de cara com um rapaz baixo e bem jovem, de aparência frágil. Devia ter uns dezessete anos. Era claro e pálido, magrinho, com cabelos curtos, negros e escorridos. Usava vestes bruxas, tinha os olhos vermelhos e estava furioso.

— Quem raios é você? – exclamou Ron, sem baixar a guarda, embora o rapazote não desse mostras de ameaçá-lo.

— Você não tinha o direito de prendê-la! – vociferou o garoto. – Que foi que ela te fez, hein?!

— Pra mim nada, mas pro mundo bruxo ela aprontou – respondeu Ron. – Isso se você está falando daquela loira bonitona que...

— CALA A BOCA! Ela vai perder os melhores anos da vida dela na cadeia por sua causa! Toda aquela beleza divina desperdiçada...

— Olha, ela teve o que merecia. Os elfos domésticos em gaiolas mostraram muito bem que não era uma princesinha injustiçada. E você, vá logo embora daqui antes que eu te prenda também por cumplicidade.

— Não vai ficar assim – determinou o rapaz. – Acha que pode arrancar de mim o amor da minha vida e ficar impune? Vai ser pior ainda pra você. Porque a minha garota vai voltar pra mim, acabada, mas vai. Mas a garota que você amar tem como próximo lar a sepultura.

— Para de falar besteiras, garoto. Aquela mulher era até velha demais pra você. Aposto que tinha pelo menos vinte e cinco. Será que ela gostava de você? Humpf! Com aquela cara? Para de chorar e vai atrás de alguém da sua idade – aconselhou Ron.

— Miserável... – grunhiu o mocinho. – Você verá! Minha vingança será plena. Até que minha garota volte para mim, você não terá a sua. Qualquer uma que você amar terá o destino selado. Guarde minhas palavras.

E o bruxo aparatou. Ron ficou olhando para o lugar onde ele sumira com uma cara de espanto zombeteiro.

— Ron, está tudo bem aí? – Harry se aproximava ao ouvir os rumores. – Ouvi vozes.

— Está – disse Ron. – Só tinha um maluco aqui, namorado da traficante, eu acho. Daquele tipo que faz ameaças, sabe? Late e não morde.

— Ah, sei. Vamos voltar lá pra cima logo que temos que fazer o inventário de tudo o que encontramos aqui – disse Harry, cansado só de pensar em tanto trabalho. Eles ficaram até 01h da manhã separando produtos e registrando-os. A quantidade deles era enorme, e não havia reforços a serem chamados porque o Ministério estava em plena atividade, e de qualquer forma o caso em si já havia sido resolvido, era só o inventário que ninguém queria fazer.

— Droga, mamãe vai me matar. É muito tarde – reclamou Tessie, olhando no relógio. – Se o Charles sabe, também vai brigar comigo.

— Pior é que eu tenho que estar em casa já. Gina vai ficar brava – Harry falou, pondo a mão atrás da cabeça. – Mordred?

— Não dá, Tess, desculpe. Minha Dona é ferinha.

— Eu vou – disse Ron. – Mamãe é brava também, mas entenderá.

E então Ron acompanhou a garota até em casa. Ela agradeceu-lhe, sorrindo, e entrou. Ron dirigiu-se para a Toca.


	3. Coincidências

No outro dia, ele conversava com Harry e outros aurores no corredor do QG quando viram, surpresos, Tess Finger entrar com a cabeça enfaixada.

— O que houve? – perguntou Harry.

— Algum engraçadinho deve ter enfeitiçado o vaso de flores do meu quarto, porque no meio da noite, do nada, ele simplesmente voou e quebrou na minha cabeça – exclamou a moça, indignada, e cerrando os olhos por causa da dor de cabeça que lhe dava falar.

— Nossa! – exclamou Ron, espantado.

— Se eu descubro quem foi o miserável, eu... – e a garota, que era do tipo agressivo, fez mímica de estrangulamento. – Ainda por cima estou morrendo de sono por causa de ontem – lamentou.

— Sinto muito – lamentou Harry. – Deve doer pra caramba – ele entendia de dor.

— Bah! – e Tess passou adiante, irritada.

Na hora do almoço, Ron encontrou Ammya no Caldeirão Furado.

— Ué, cadê o George? – perguntou, de cara.

— Continua trabalhando naquela Gemialidade, como um obcecado – queixou-se Ammy, um pouco aborrecida. – Nem come direito quando está assim. O bom é que só acontece de vez em quando. E o Harry, cadê?

— Seguraram ele no escritório pra confirmar o inventário de ontem. Só vai poder almoçar mais tarde. Parece que hoje somos só nós, mesmo – Ron sentou-se, pedindo um prato. – Você viu o que aconteceu com a Tess? Coitada, depois do que ela trabalhou ontem, ninguém merece.

— _Sim, eu vi. Que mal – disse a garota. – Mas se ela está podendo trabalhar, é sinal que não foi tão grave assim, ainda bem._

— Ah, sim. Que coisa mais maluca. Parece vingancinha de rival. Acha que ela andou roubando o namorado de alguém? – ele brincou.

— _Não creio que tenha sido o caso – riu Ammy. – Mas que é estranho é._

— Alguma notícia da Hermione? – perguntou Ron.

— _Ela mandou uma coruja ontem. Está bem. Morrendo de saudades. Mandou um beijo pra você – respondeu Ammy, sorrindo._

— Vou responder. Não aceito beijo por coruja, ela que venha dar pessoalmente – brincou Ronald, sorrindo também. – E vou cobrar juros.

— _Nossa, que sacanagem! – Ammy cruzou os braços, rindo. – Jura que a Hermione vai pagar, né? Nesse caso, ela vai te dar um calote – brincou._

— Tenho meus meios para cobrar dívidas. Serei impiedoso nesse caso – Ron falou, terminando a comida. – Tá a fim de um sorvete antes de voltar ao trabalho?

— _Claro. Ótima ideia, Ron – concordou Ammy, com um sorriso._ Eles foram para a Florean Fortescue e, depois, caminhando e conversando calmamente, saíram do Beco Diagonal e aparataram no Ministério da Magia.

O dia seguinte foi a folga de Ammya. Ela foi visitar George, mas ao chegar ao Ministério mancando no dia posterior, não tinha o que contar da visita. Não chegara lá. Caíra em um buraco e quebrara a perna.

— Mas eu juro que um momento antes não havia aquele buraco lá! – contava Ammya aos amigos. Tomara Esquelece mas como ela não estava comendo direito não fizera efeito completo ainda, e Ammy estava com a perna engessada. – Parece que foi feito de propósito! Foi muito estranho. E acabou que nem vi George. Quer dizer, ver eu vi, né? Ele teve que me levar para o hospital – Ammy deu um muxoxo.

— Caramba, parece que alguém quer acabar com as mulheres do departamento – comentou um auror. – Primeiro a Tess, agora você... Que horror.

— É muita coincidência, não? – brincou Ron. Mas interceptou o olhar de Harry para ele. Era muita coincidência mesmo.

— É. Mas é meio impossível terem feito um buraco em pleno Beco Diagonal assim do nada. Eu é que devia estar distraída. Se bem que George disse que não lembrava de nada ali também... – Ammy murmurou. – Ah, deixa. Só quero me sentar agora.

Os aurores voltaram para seus cubículos. No fim da tarde, Ron percebeu que faltava enviar um memorando. Ficou bastante contrariado; já queria ir para casa, ele e Harry iam a um jogo do Chudley mais tarde, não podia chegar atrasado. Pegou o papel e dirigiu-se ao canto do QG onde ficavam as secretárias.

— Gladys, faz um favor pra mim, envia esse memorando? – Ron pediu, gentilmente, estendendo o papel para a moça que parecia comandar as secretárias.

— Vai sair comigo esta noite? – ela brincou, com um sorriso lânguido, acariciando a mão de Ron. Ele deu um sorriso torto e recolheu a mão.

— Não – respondeu. – Mas você vai fazer mesmo assim, não vai? – ele pediu, olhando-a de lado com ar simpático.

— Eu não resisto a essa carinha – respondeu a moça, pegando o papel. Ron foi para seu jogo, que por sinal, foi muito divertido – apesar do Chudley ter sido novamente derrotado. Ele e Harry chegaram no Ministério comentando os melhores lances da partida, quando um colega aproximou-se deles com cara de enterro.

— Souberam do que houve com a Gladys? – ele perguntou.

— Não! – disse Harry, espantado.

— Ela foi internada esta manhã. Está entre a vida e a morte. Alguém jogou Pó Sufocante do Zimbábue no beco em que ela desaparata para vir pra cá. Só foi encontrada depois de uns dez minutos por um trouxa que, por sorte, sabia onde ela morava e a levou para casa – contou o homem. – Está bem mal.

— Credo, tá acontecendo desgraça com todo o mundo – arrepiou-se Harry.

— Que estranho, não é? Já é a terceira essa semana – disse o rapaz.

— Muito estranho... – murmurou Ron, com os olhos parados.

— Será que não tem alguma coisa aí, cara? – Harry perguntou a Ron, quando o colega deles se afastou. Ron acordou do transe e puxou Harry rapidamente para seu cubículo.

— Harry, pode ser coincidência, mas eu falei com as três antes de elas sofrerem os acidentes – Ron falou, pressuroso. – Levei Tess em casa e lhe jogam um vaso na cabeça. Ammy almoça comigo e quebra a perna. Ontem pedi um favor a Gladys e agora isso – contou Ron.

— É, mas... que relação teria uma coisa com a outra? – perguntou Harry, incerto.

— Ah... – Ron, hesitou, olhando para a parede. A ideia que lhe surgira era provável, mas um tanto ridícula. Ele contou – Lembra que um carinha apareceu lá, no dia em que prendemos os traficantes de dragões?

— Sim. Você comentou, mas disse que era aquelas ameaças de sempre, não falou exatamente o que ele tinha dito.

— Pois é. Parece que a loirona era namorada dele. Até isso era difícil de acreditar, se você visse o cara – contou Ron. – Ele ficou furioso porque eu a prendi, e começou a dizer que eu ia me ferrar, que ele ia fazer alguma coisa com a garota que eu gosto, matar ela, eu acho... – Ron estava confuso. – Não ouvi direito. Eu não levei a sério, ninguém levaria, Harry! Precisava ver o carinha. Devia ser do tamanho da Ammy, traços de menina, totalmente maluco. Mas agora não sei...

— Mas isso _é_ sério, Ron. Alguém quase morreu por isso... – Harry disse.

— Eu sei. Só queria ter certeza, porque a decisão que isso me levaria a tomar não é uma coisa que pode ser feita a toa – Ron respondeu, em voz baixa.

— Lamento... – murmurou Harry, penalizado de verdade.

Ron ficou quieto um instante, soturno. Então, seu rosto se iluminou.

— Você me ajudaria a fazer o teste? – ele pediu, esperançoso.

— Claro – disse Harry. Então pensou um pouco. – Como?

— Bom... Se você saísse comigo, assim... fingindo ser uma garota... – Ron sugeriu, olhando timidamente para o amigo, com a voz murchando.

— Não! – ele respondeu. – De jeito nenhum.

— Por favor! Preciso fazer o teste e não posso arriscar outra garota – Ron pediu.

— Ah, e eu posso me arriscar?

— Você sabe do que se trata, pode se defender. Ah, Harry, você tirou sempre a melhor nota em DCAT... Você enfrentou Voldemort, não pode estar com medo de um frangote... – Ron insistiu.

— Não estou com medo, só não quero me vestir de mulher, droga! – gritou Harry, irritado. Algumas cabeças apareceram por cima das divisórias do cubículo de Ron, olhando-os estranhamente. Ron fez cara feia e eles voltaram a seus lugares.

— Harry, caramba... Pô, eu e Hermione demoramos séculos pra ficar juntos e agora porque você não quer me ajudar vou ter que terminar com ela de qualquer jeito pra não arriscar... – Ron choramingou. – Por mim, Harry... Pela Hermione... Não somos seus amigos? Puxa... – implorou.

— Tá! Tá! – cortou Harry. – Mas que a Gina nunca saiba disso.

— Ninguém vai saber! – assegurou Ron. – Até parece que eu vou sair contando por aí que saí com meu melhor amigo – Ron ficou quieto um segundo. – Tem que ser hoje. Hermione volta depois de amanhã.

— Tá – repetiu Harry. – Droga, ainda tem que arrumar disfarce... Eu te encontro na Florean Fortescue.

— Obrigado, cara – agradeceu Ron. – Eu realmente...

Harry o deixou falando sozinho e saiu de cara amarrada.


	4. Mico em Nome da Amizade

Mais tarde Ron esperava o amigo perto da sorveteria. Teve que se segurar para não explodir em risadas quando ele apareceu. Harry ampliara as vestes mais compridas e largas de Gina e colocara um chapéu ameixa que lhe cobria quase até os olhos, sem óculos. Alongara bastante os cabelos e jogara metade por cima do rosto. Carregava uma bolsa e olhava para o chão com ar furioso.

— Você é a mulher mais feia que eu já vi, Harry – Ron murmurou, baixinho, tapando a boca com a mão.

— Cale a boca, engraçadinho – rosnou Harry. Ele parecia uma tábua comprida coberta. – Me ajude aqui, eu não estou enxergando nada. – Ron pegou o braço dele, mas como Harry rosnou: – Não toca em mim! – começou a puxá-lo pela manga.

Eles tomaram um sorvete e depois foram jantar por ali mesmo. A mesa era na calçada e Harry ficava de cabeça baixa, morrendo de medo de ser reconhecido. Ron foi quem pediu tudo, o amigo se recusava a afinar a voz. Ronald estava tenso, olhando em volta o tempo todo, tentando avistar o garoto que o ameaçava, mas sem resultado. Eles andaram um pouco e pararam do lado de fora do Caldeirão Furado. Harry abriu a bolsa e pegou os óculos.

— Está com a varinha agora? – perguntou Ron.

— Dã! – respondeu Harry, ainda irritado. – Você viu o cara?

— Não. Mas eu sei que ele está pó aí. Sinto isso. Ele está me seguindo – afirmou Ron, totalmente convencido disso. – Se cuida.

— Tá. Tchau – Harry colocou os óculos e se afastou para um lado. Ronald olhou por um momento, na esperança de descobrir o cara, mas ele não estava ali. Então Ron foi andando calmamente para o outro lado, procurando uma rua mais escura para aparatar. Estava pensativo e distraído.

— Não foi muito honesto da sua parte tentar me enganar – ele ouviu, quando estava em uma rua silenciosa e iluminada apenas por um lampião. Virou-se. O pequeno rapaz estava parado de braços cruzados, apoiado no poste do lampião com ar insolente.

— Você! – exclamou Ron, surpreso. Esperava que ele estivesse seguindo Harry agora. Ficou tão estático que não se lembrou de puxar a varinha.

— Eu conheço uma mulher, e aquilo não era uma. Por que você não acreditou em mim antes? É meu porte modesto? Mas agora acredita, não é? – zombou o rapazote. – Você é um tanto inconstante... Qual das três é a eleita; a loira, a ruiva ou a de óculos? Ou nenhuma delas? Não se preocupe, eu vou descobrir. Chutei em todas porque não queria me arriscar a perder a certa. Você muda tanto que acho que o melhor castigo para a sua garota seria continuar com você. Mas quem tem que ser punido é você, e não ela... – o menino continuou dizendo, calma e friamente.

— Qual é a tua? Você é maluco? – questionou Ron, estupefato. Ele continuava sem pensar em atacar o rapaz, tão forte era o domínio deste.

— Eu já te expliquei tudo; você devia ter prestado atenção, porque não gosto de repetir. Faço isso pela Vitória. E agora porque tentou me enganar – respondeu o outro. – Me senti pessoalmente provocado. Adeus. Te vejo em um velório; vou dar uma aparecida lá – e desaparatou.

Como se tivesse despertado, Ron avançou para o lugar onde ele estivera, mas o doidinho já desaparecera. O Weasley foi para casa perturbado e desanimado. Aquele homem era mais temível do que ele pensara a princípio. E Hermione ia sofrer por isso.

Harry veio dar-lhe relatório no trabalho.

— Boas notícias, Ron. Fui pra casa sem nenhum incômodo. Ainda fiquei enrolando no caminho para ver se o cara aparecia e nada. A única coisa ruim é a minha vontade de te matar por me fazer usar aquela roupa – Harry falou. – Vá buscar a Hermione amanhã e conte para ela o perigo de que ela escapou – ironizou Harry. Notando o semblante abatido do amigo, estranhou. – Que foi?

— Não escapou – disse Ron, simplesmente.

— Como assim?

— O cara foi atrás de mim, Harry. Ele é esperto, sabia do nosso plano. Não me pergunte como, eu não sei. Agora estou com a impressão de que ele me segue até no banheiro, que tem uma capa de invisibilidade ou coisa parecida. Vou ter que me afastar – Ron não disse o resto da frase porque não sabia onde aquele rapaz estava agora; podia estar escutando. Mas Harry entendeu.

— E como pretende? – perguntou, com pena.

— Simplesmente não dar as caras.

— É bastante ofensivo.

— Sei, é a intenção. Assim decide ficar longe também. Vou me afastar de todas as garotas, pelo bem delas – Ron disse, em tom monótono.

Harry olhou-o, sem saber o que dizer. Não podia ajudar. Prender o cara? Mas ele, em termos estritamente legais, não cometera nenhum crime – e de qualquer forma, quanto aos atentados, não podiam provar que fora ele, porque nem sabiam quem era o rapaz.


	5. Esfriando

Quando Hermione chegou de volta em seu país no outro dia, esperou em vão pelo noivo. Em casa ela olhava para a porta de cinco em cinco minutos, ansiosa e com o coração apertado de saudade. Várias pessoas vieram vê-la, mas nunca era ele. "Deve ter ocorrido algum problema que o impediu", pensou Hermione, decidindo esperá-lo amanhã. Foi dormir meio chateada, mesmo assim.

Mas tampouco no outro dia Ron deu sinal de vida. Hermione esperava-o para o almoço. Perguntou a Ammy sobre ele e esta disse que não sabia. Nem de Harry obteve informação. Desta vez ficou aborrecida mesmo. Decidiu ir à casa dele a noite, para vê-lo.

— Ele não está, Hermione – disse-lhe a Sra Weasley. – Disse que ia à casa de um amigo, não falou qual. Até pensei que era a sua. Quem sabe ele não aparece lá mais tarde? – a sogra animou Hermione.

Hermione foi pra casa com essa esperança. Mas em vão. Nem a sombra de Ronald Weasley passara por lá. Decidiu-se a procurá-lo no trabalho, mas não houve oportunidade porque a rotina no PD estava muito cheia. Então ela ia de noite à Toca, mas ele nunca estava. Depois de uma semana nisso, a Sra Weasley falou:

— Olhe, Hermione, vou lhe dizer a verdade: ele está aí, mas pede para eu dizer que não está porque não quer vê-la – contou a mulher, vermelha. – Só que eu acho que o que ele está fazendo com você não é direito. Vá lá em cima tirar satisfações com ele – estimulou a mãe de Ron, chegando para o lado para que Hermione entrasse. Esta deu alguns passos determinados, mas desanimou antes de chegar à escada.

— Deixe pra lá. Amanhã eu falo com ele, agora estou muito cansada, não quero me estressar – disse, abalada. A Sra Weasley olhou-a com pena.

— Isso, querida. Vá descansar, então. Durma bem – murmurou gentilmente. Quando Hermione foi embora, ela subiu para falar com o filho. Abriu a porta do quarto dele e postou-se em sua frente de braços cruzados. Ele estava lendo, e olhou para a mãe interrogativamente. – Hermione esteve aqui novamente – ela disse.

Ron baixou de volta os olhos para o livro, resmungando um "Hum".

— Você está tratando muito mal essa moça. Se não quer continuar com ela, vá e termine decentemente, pare de fugir. Seja o homem que eu te criei pra ser – repreendeu a mulher. – Mas eu já vou avisando – ela tinha ido até a porta e voltou-se para acrescentar isso – que se arranjar outra, é bom que ela seja melhor que a Hermione. Qualquer coisa abaixo disso e eu vou fazer ela desejar nunca ter te conhecido – Molly saiu, batendo a porta com tanta força que os pôsteres do Chudley Cannons estremeceram. Ron jogou o livro longe e suspirou, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Relanceou o olhar para a foto de Hermione, que tinha junto com algumas outras sobre seu criado mudo. Virou-a sobre a mesa. Nem isso poderia ficar ali. Ele não sabia o quanto se estendia a vigilância, a impressão era de que aqueles olhos castanhos e finos o perseguiam por toda parte.

Ron levantou-se e puxou uma mala de sob a sua cama. Abriu o armário e começou a tirar de lá uma quantidade de cartas, álbuns, cartões – qualquer coisa que tivesse um vestígio da letra ou do rosto de Hermione. Colocou tudo na mala, e saiu pelo quarto e pela casa à caça de coisas do tipo. Por último pegou as três fotos que tinha sobre o criado mudo. Sem ligar para a pieguice do ato, beijou a última e fechou a mala, colocando-a de volta sob a cama. Sentia-se febril e tinha medo de falar dormindo. Isso não aconteceu. Ele não se animou a descer para jantar. Foi dormir com dor de cabeça.

— Harry, você fica com isso aqui pra mim? – pediu Ron, que chegara no QG carregando uma maleta. – Guarda lá na sua casa?

— Claro – murmurou Harry, pegando a mala e colocando-a sobre sua mesa. Começou a puxar o zíper, mas Ron deteve sua mão.

— São coisas da Hermione – disse Ron, em tom contrariado. Tinha as orelhas vermelhas. – Não posso ficar com isso, mas não queria jogar fora – justificou-se.

— Ah, sim – e Harry não comentou mais nada, em respeito.

— Tem mais uma coisa – falou Ron, depois de uma pausa. – Preciso que dê um recado meu a ela. Diga-lhe que... eu não quero mais saber dela. Foi bom enquanto durou mas não dá mais. Que ela se considere livre pra seguir sua vida e que eu espero que sejamos bons amigos mesmo assim – Ron repetiu todo o discurso que tinha preparado. Harry estava bastante contrariado.

— Ah, Ron, fala sério... Não quero fazer isso. É sacanagem, mandar recado. Ela vai ficar muito mal – protestou Harry.

— Mas é necessário, Harry. Ela precisa ficar sem querer saber de mim de uma vez; essa é a forma mais segura. Ela tem que parar de ir lá em casa.

Harry suspirou. Odiara a tarefa, mas a cumpriria. No almoço. Encontrou Hermione e Ammya. Eles conversaram coisas básicas por algum tempo. Harry notou o abatimento de Hermione e teve vontade de contar tudo. Mas conhecia a garota, ele e Ron já haviam considerado essa possibilidade. Não era prudente. Não demorou muito e ela perguntou o de praxe:

— Como está o Ron? Onde ele está?

— Lá no escritório, eu acho. Está bem – Harry respondeu, de má vontade. Corou e olhou para a mesa, reunindo coragem para continuar. – E... ele te mandou um recado... disse que... – e Harry repetiu o que Ron falara.

Hermione e Ammy ficaram olhando para ele, em choque.

— Como? – murmurou Hermione, num fio de voz.

— Por favor, não me obrigue a repetir – pediu Harry, incomodado.

— _Mas ele não pode fazer isso com a Hermione! – exasperou-se Ammy_. Hermione olhava para frente, com ar parado.

— Eu não acredito... mandar recado!... – estava indignada. – Não pode ser... – não fazia o menor sentido para ela.

— É ridículo! O que você vai fazer, Hermione? – perguntou Ammya.

— Não quero vê-lo nunca mais – esta respondeu, levantando-se. – Pra mim Ronald Weasley morreu.

— Espera, você não pode deixar por isso mesmo, Hermione – Ammya levantou e pôs-se no caminho da prima. – Ele precisa ouvir umas verdades pra ver se vira homem. Se você não for eu vou, mas não vai ter o mesmo efeito.

Hermione olhou para ela com os olhos fora de foco. Finalmente voltou a si, ficando vermelha.

— Tem razão – disse. – Vou lá tirar satisfações.

— É melhor não, Hermione... Pra quê? Você vai se chatear ainda mais... – desencorajou Harry, tentando evitar que ela chegasse perto de Ron por causa do maluco. Não sabia se Ron conseguiria mostrar-se firme na presença dela.

— Qual é a tua, Harry? – indignou-se Ammy. – Vai dizer que está do lado dele mesmo agora?

— Não, é que... – enquanto ele falava, Hermione sumira. Estava no corredor do QG, quase vazio na hora do almoço, caminhando determinada. Abriu a porta do cubículo de Ron com estrondo. Só não o pegou desprevenido porque, como um cachorro, ele sentiu o cheiro dela, e teve tempo para preparar uma cara de indiferença. O rapaz ergueu os olhos para ela, inquisitivo. Ela demorou um pouco para associar o que dizer.

— Recebi seu recado – falou, secamente, um momento depois.

— Bom. Esse era o plano – aprovou o rapaz. – E o que quer agora?

— Entender – ela respondeu, irritando-se mais. – A estupidez e os motivos.

— Ora, você me conhece. Pensei que já soubesse de uma tanto quanto dos outros – ele retrucou, fiando-se no tom porque não tinha o que dizer.

— Não há motivos. Você é maluco – desdenhou Hermione.

— Ah, não? – questionou ele, com ar irônico.

— É a sua ciumeira irracional novamente? – ela perguntou, seca.

— Depois se finge de inocente... – Ron resmungou, olhando para o lado.

— Ah, quer saber: vá se danar! – exclamou Hermione. – Não vim aqui para ouvir, mas para falar que você é um idiota, um covarde que nem tem a coragem de dizer suas tolices na cara das pessoas, tem que se valer de mensageiros e insinuações. Eu esperava mais do grande auror Ronald Weasley! – ela alterou-se, ironizando e gesticulando. – Só quero te avisar que não venha rastejar atrás de mim como você costuma fazer, porque agora eu é que não quero mais saber de você, não quero te ver nem pintado de ouro. Nunca mais apareça na minha frente! – Hermione terminou o discurso aos gritos, contendo as lágrimas com muito custo. As orelhas de Ron estavam vermelhas (ele não conseguia controlar isso), mas sua expressão permanecia dura e fria ao olhar pra ela.

— Mais alguma coisa? – perguntou, em tom seco e cerimonioso.

Hermione, explodindo de raiva, não conseguiu falar nada. Tirou o anel de noivado de jogou-o no chão, saindo aos tropeços, apressadamente. Agora olhares a seguiam, porque muita gente já voltara do almoço. Ron botou o anel no bolso e afundou a cabeça nos braços. Hermione só parou em sua sala, no PD. Passou chispando pelos colegas e desabou na cadeira, escondendo o rosto nos braços e chorando. Wilfred entrou na sala dela.

— Está atrasada, Hermione! – disse, de bom humor. Então notou o estado dela. – O que houve? – perguntou, ternamente, abaixando-se para falar mais de perto.

— Eu e Ron terminamos – contou, após breve hesitação, com a voz abafada porque mantinha a cabeça nos braços. A primeira reação de Wilfred foi pensar "Oba!Finalmente!" e seu rosto se iluminou; mas então ele ficou com vergonha de ser tão egoísta. Ela estava muito triste, e realmente doía vê-la assim.

— Pobrezinha... – murmurou o rapaz, acariciando de leve uma mecha do cabelo dela. – Você quer is pra casa? Eu te levo lá, dou um jeito de cobrir sua falta depois – ofereceu o rapaz. Hermione ergueu os olhos vermelhos para ele. Odiava incomodar, mas estava muito tentada a aceitar o oferecimento dele.

— Ai, acho que eu vou, Will – ela murmurou. – Não vou conseguir trabalhar assim... Desculpe, eu te cubro outro dia, mas é que era tanto tempo... entende?

_— Que é isso, Hermione, sem problemas – Will sorriu de leve pra ela. – Vem, eu te levo em casa – ela estendeu a mão para ela._

Hermione acompanhou-o docilmente. Apesar de estar com pena dela, Wilfred não ia perder a oportunidade. Pediu pra sair com ela no dia seguinte.

— _Hermione... Bem... Será que você não gostaria de sair comigo amanha? Sei que não é o momento, mas... Seria bom pra você se distrair um pouco... Desanuviar a cabeça... – começou Wilfred._

Primeiramente ela pensou em recusar. Não estava com cabeça. Mas depois a raiva de Ron foi mais forte.

— Eu adoraria. Mesmo. Me pegue aqui às dezenove horas.

_— Okay. Agora vou deixar você descansar... – Wilfred beijou o rosto dela. – Até amanhã, Hermione._

Hermione sorriu pra ele e entrou. A moça foi direto para o quarto e jogou-se na cama, chorando, como qualquer uma faria. Estava tremendamente magoada e isso alternava com uma raiva muito, muito profunda de Ron.

Lá pelas quatro da tarde ela cansou de tanto chorar e virou-se de costas na cama. Abriu o armário e convocou um livro com acenos de varinha. Quando reconheceu o exemplar, lançou-o com raiva do outro lado do quarto. Era o que Ron lhe dera em seu último aniversário. Era um livro raro, mas Hermione nem se deu conta disso na hora. Pegou outro e não conseguiu ler. Levantou-se e desceu.

Hermione não almoçara, mas não estava com fome, a não ser de vingança. Mas abriu a geladeira mesmo assim, tirou sorvete, bolo, esquentou uma lasanha, fritou bifes, hambúrgueres, e levou tudo para a sala, junto com bebida energética. Ligou o som e deixou o CD que estava nele (Sonata Arctica) tocando enquanto comia, planejando seu encontro com Wilfred no dia seguinte, decidida a fazer tudo aquilo que ela sabia que mais irritaria Ron se ele visse. Nada disso a consolava, porém, e ela foi ficando mais amarga a cada minuto que passava.

Quando a mãe de Hermione chegou as 18:30, encontrou a filha deitada de qualquer jeito no sofá, rindo como uma maluca, e brincando com a varinha. A sala estava cheia de pássaros se esborrachando nas paredes e batendo uns nos outros, uma música repetia no último volume e o chão estava uma nojeira com os restos de tudo que Hermione comera (e passara mal). A pele da garota estava verde.

A Sra Granger teve uma considerável dificuldade em ajudar a filha, pois quando tentou controlá-la, esta deu uma crise de histeria. Tinha acabado de conseguir tirar a varinha de Hermione quando o Sr Granger chegou. Eles levaram a filha para o pronto socorro, onde não puderam fazer muito por ela além de dar um remédio para passar o mal estar. Na volta para casa, Hermione estava acabrunhada e não queria falar. Proibiram-na de sair até que contasse o que acontecera e de ir trabalhar no dia seguinte. Ela ligou para Ammy e pediu que esta avisasse Wilfred que não poderia sair com ele.

Hermione passou o dia todo em casa, de pijama, o que não foi exatamente bom pra ela, embora ela não tivesse cometido mais nenhuma besteira. Ficou deprimida e melancólica, e apesar da mãe ter feito companhia a ela, não conseguiu animá-la ou arrancar dela o que a deixara assim (embora a ausência prolongada de Ron, que antes sempre os visitava, a fizesse desconfiar).

A moça foi dormir às dezenove horas. Acordou com um barulho no jardim, levantou-se e, de varinha em punho, abriu a janela. Entre uma harpa e um alaúde encantados, tocando melodias suaves, estava Wilfred Reed, que acenou pra ela e sorriu, antes de começar a cantar a música preferida de Hermione: **"Dreams come true" (Hammerfall)[i]**. Ela sorriu e deixou-se ficar ouvindo, apesar da música lembrar-lhe Ron, e o lugar onde Will estava, também. Escutava com uma mistura de prazer suave e aperto no coração. Logo seus pais apareceram no quarto para ver o que estava acontecendo (e Hermione acenou para Will fingir que estava tocando os instrumentos).

— Nossa, o que o Ronald vai achar... – ia começando o Sr Granger ao ver o poeta cantando, mas a mulher lançou-lhe um olhar fulminante.

— Não estou nem aí para o que o Ron vai achar – disse Hermione, friamente.

— É meia-noite, não podemos deixar esse rapaz na rua, vamos chamá-lo para tomar um café – disse a Sra Granger. Hermione disse para que Will desse a volta na casa e ela e a mãe foram recebê-lo na porta.

No dia seguinte, todos os que conheciam Hermione e Will já sabiam da visita noturna dele. As mulheres comentavam ("Tão fofo!"). Ammy, vendo Ron passar ali perto, alteou a voz com que contava sobre Will para uma colega.

— E se quer saber, ele é muito melhor que os antigos namorados de Hermione, porque é sensível e gosta dela. Não faz o meu tipo, mas é um cara legal. Hermione não sofreria com ele.

Ron entrou em seu escritório sem cumprimentar as meninas. Mas que raiva, o poeta já tinha avançado! Que vontade de estrangulá-lo! "Também, nem posso reclamar, depois de tudo que eu disse. Tem que ser assim mesmo, já que comigo ela não pode ficar. Pelo menos está perto. Eu posso vigiar, e se ele pisar na bola com ela, quebrá-lo todinho". Com esse pensamento Ron acalmou-se o suficiente para manter o autocontrole, apesar do ciúme continuar consumindo-o.

Ele almoçou quieto, no Caldeirão Furado. Hermione chegou um pouco depois e sentou-se sozinha no balcão. Ron a observava de vez em quando. Ele pagou a conta e saiu e logo ouviu passos atrás de si. Virou-se pensando que finalmente ia poder pegar aquele baixinho folgado com tendências assassinas, mas era Hermione.

— O que você quer? – perguntou Ron, rudemente.

— É só que... – Hermione disse, tímida. – Bem, você talvez tenha ouvido falar que o Will foi lá em casa e, bem, talvez tenha pensado... Eu não estou com ele, nós apenas... – Ron interrompeu-a.

— Eu não quero saber do que você faz ou deixa de fazer, eu não me importo, isso não me diz mais respeito. Nem me interessa. Eu só fazia questão antes porque se você me traísse mancharia minha honra. Entende? Sempre fui eu, nunca você. Agora vai trabalhar, vai, me deixa em paz – ele deu as costas a Hermione e aparatou. Ela chegou ao Profeta abatida, novamente, mas não deu nenhuma crise.

Pouco depois Harry foi levar uns relatórios para Ron e encontrou o amigo quieto, com o olhar parado em frente e cara de mártir.

— O que houve? – perguntou.

— Estava pensando naquele caso... – Ron respondeu, escrevendo algo no papel à sua frente sem olhar. – Isso te diz alguma coisa? – questionou, batendo no papel com a pena. Harry se aproximou. Estava escrito "Fui um nojento de novo". Harry bateu no ombro do amigo.

— É bem claro. Mas se acalma, cara, nos vamos resolver.

— Tem que ser logo. Daqui a pouco as coisas vão ficar irreversíveis – queixou-se Ronald, comprimindo o rosto com as mãos.

— Tenho boas notícias pra você – Harry tirou um dos papéis do meio da pilha que trazia e entregou-o a Ron. – A lista de ex-alunos – cochichou.

Como quase a única pista que eles tinham sobre a identidade do "ameaçador" era sua pouca idade (não tinham conseguido permissão para interrogar Vitória), resolveram investigar os rapazes que tinham terminado Hogwarts no ano anterior.

— Droga, não tem fotos! – exclamou Ron.

— Essa é a parte ruim. Vamos ter que investigar um por um.

— Grifinória não é, se não eu lembraria dele do Salão Comunal. Vamos começar por Sonserina – Ron determinou, por pura antipatia, afinal o rapaz não demonstrara sinais de orgulho puro-sangue, mas de maluquice. Depois pensou melhor. – Ou Corvinal – disse. – Temos que admitir que ele é bem inteligente.

— Sim, o trabalho é duro. Mas já é um começo – disse Harry. – Anime-se.

Ron sorriu fracamente. Os dias foram passando, e as coisas estavam na mesma. As investigações progrediam com lentidão, porque tinham que ser feitas no intervalo do trabalho, que não era pouco, e além disso eles não se aventuraram a contar pra ninguém sobre isso, porque era ridículo demais para acreditarem. As únicas pessoas que acreditariam (Ammy, Gina, Hermione) eram mulheres e estariam em perigo se se metessem no caso.

Wilfred Reed não se aventurara a pedir Hermione em namoro, pois sabia que ela não aceitaria. Mas eles circulavam juntos para todo lado, e ele tinha liberdade de ser mais carinhoso com ela, abraçando-a, pegando sua mão ou beijando seu rosto a toda hora, porque ela não esboçava reação. Ela estava do mesmo jeito que ficara no sexto ano de Hogwarts, oscilando entre raiva e tristeza. Quando se encontravam algumas vezes, por causa do trabalho, Ron era extremamente profissional e fingia não ter conhecimento da presença dos jornalistas, mesmo quando Wilfred enlaçava _sua_ Hermione pela cintura com o pretexto de mostrar-lhe o melhor ângulo de alguma foto. No almoço no CF, Ron observava Will e Hermione de esguelha, fingindo desinteresse. E por vezes, na outra mesa, Hermione esquecia de responder alguma pergunta de Wilfred, ocupada em observar as costas de Ron. Algumas vezes seus olhares se cruzaram, e foi isso mais a angústia que a torturava que fez Hermione decidir esquecer todas as ofensas, perdoar e ainda humilhar-se voltando a correr atrás dele.

Tentou puxar conversa na rua, mas ele nunca ultrapassava um aceno polido de cabeça. Foi à casa dele mas ele sempre estava no Harry. Se ela ia no Harry, não dava um minuto e Ron arranjava uma desculpa e ia embora. E quanto mais sofria, mais Hermione sentia que precisava dele. Não tinha intenção de procurá-lo no trabalho, por causa do que ocorrera da primeira vez, mas não teve escolha. Foi ao QG uma manhã bem cedo, antes de ir para o Profeta.

— Ah, não – exclamou Ron, ao vê-la entrar, contrariado mas não pelos motivos que ela imaginava. Não pudera pressenti-la desta vez porque ela parara de se cuidar desde sua última briga, inclusive de usar perfume.

— Você disse que seríamos bons amigos – ela disse, após hesitar um instante. Ele levantou-se e deu as costas à moça, mexendo em uns papéis. – Eu queria pelo menos isso – Ron demorou um pouco para responder.

— Era pra ser assim; mas não dá se você fica o tempo todo andando atrás de mim, como um agouro – ele rosnou. – Nós terminamos, Hermione. Será que isso não entra na sua cabeça?

— Sinceramente, não – ele falou, adiantando-se um passo. – Porque não entendo. Passei esse tempo todo remoendo cada defeito meu, cada falha minha, e não fui capaz de encontrar uma que pudesse te dar motivo para me tratar do modo como me tratou.

Ronald voltou-se para ela. Aquela atuação lhe exigia um esforço descomunal, especialmente porque ele sempre fora franco e mais transparente até do que gostaria. Retrucou, com desprezo:

— Porque não havia um motivo para encontrar, Hermione. Você é tão inteligente, me admiro que não tenha percebido – ele deu um risinho nojento e abriu os braços. – Eu enjoei – ele disse. – Será que um cara não tem o direito de enjoar? Nunca foi "pra sempre", Hermione; você acreditava mesmo nisso? Eu dizia o que você queria ouvir! – o rapaz zombou. – Você ficou bonitinha, gostava de mim, eu resolvi aproveitar pra curtir um pouco. Mas agora cansei. De você, da sua conversa, da sua cara, dos seus beijos... – enumerava Ron, sentindo todo o corpo formigar com a proximidade da garota. – não queria dizer, mas você não me deixa em paz.

Hermione aproximara-se mais dele. Juntando toda a coragem e o pouco de amor próprio que lhe restava, ela chegou o rosto bem perto do dele e murmurou, no tom mais doce de que era capaz:

— Tem certeza? – foi o momento mais difícil para Ron. Por mais que desviasse os olhos só via o rosto dela diante de si. Todas as células pareciam ter recebido a ordem "Beije-a", e ele sentia-se lutando contra um touro enquanto tentava conter-se. Um segundo e ele recuou.

— É claro que eu tenho – disse, rude. – Vá para o seu trabalho e me deixe fazer o meu. Vá embora – ele pegou-a pelo ombro e empurrou-a para fora, trancando sua saleta em seguida.

Quando Hermione tinha desaparecido no corredor, totalmente derrubada, Ron saiu de seu cubículo, pálido, e atravessou o corredor cambaleando para o cubículo de Harry.

— Por favor, me ajuda – ele pediu, jogando-se em uma cadeira, com os olhos fechados, e puxando os próprios cabelos. Estava branco como cal. Harry assustou-se. – Ou eu vou descer, agarrar aquela garota, beijá-la e não soltá-la, e dane-se se a matarem porque eu morro junto. Por favor, me tranca aqui – Ron murmurou.

— Calma, cara, calma – Harry trancou a porta com um aceno de varinha e pegou um chá da garrafa térmica sobre a mesa, dando para o amigo, que derramou metade no colo.

— Meu Deus, como isso é difícil! – exclamou Ron. – E eu lembro ter ainda te importunado quando você teve que terminar com a Gina por causa do Voldemort... Desculpa, Harry, agora eu sei como fui um idiota...

— Também já fui um idiota com você, então não se preocupe.

— Quando eu penso que poderá ser pra sempre assim... – Ronald suspirou, desesperançoso. As investigações não estavam rendendo muito. Todos os rapazes procurados eram só frangotes recém-passados nos NIEMs, nada de especial, nada de especial. Havia ainda alguns garotos a procurar, mas eles não pareciam ser promissores; a maioria era da Lufa-Lufa, inclusive. Ron completou: – Eu acho que vou me mudar pra Argentina, Austrália ou Alasca pra não ficar sempre nessa...

— Anime-se – disse Harry. – Se for vai levá-la como esposa.

— Ah, já nem acredito mais que seja possível.

— Pois vai ser logo. Ontem de noite trabalhamos até tarde, eu fiquei aqui também; estávamos desfazendo os feitiços para abrir o diário de registros da Vitória. Finalmente conseguimos. Ela administrava, mas a rede que fazia o transporte dos produtos era enorme. Na lista de nomes, e em boa quantidade de registros das obtenções de ovos de dragão, aparecia um tal Poldek Zatz, que trazia a mercadoria da Polônia. Os vendedores deviam ser romenos, que cruzavam a Eslováquia para levar os ovos na casa dele. Esse tal Poldek é o mesmo cara... – e Harry apontou um nome na lista de ex-Lufa-lufas: "Leopold Zatz" – que esse aqui. Poldek é apelido de Leopold. Aposto como ele foi transferido de Durmstrang depois que nós saímos de Hogwarts. Por isso você não lembra dele. Não tenho certeza mas é uma questão de meia hora para conseguirmos essa informação. Sendo o mesmo, o Ministério com certeza apoiaria a captura, já que estão atrás dele.

— Então vamos pegá-lo – gritou Ron, pondo-se de pé. Olhou em volta, então, receoso de ter chamado atenção não desejada.

— Não se preocupe, os feitiços de proteção aqui estão ok, ninguém escutou. Mas não podemos nos precipitar, Ron. Lembra que ele é esperto. Vamos fazer as coisas devagar, planejadamente – Harry falou.

— Precipitar, Harry? Depois do que eu disse hoje para a Hermione vai ser uma sorte se eu conseguir que ela olhe na minha cara de novo. Demorar só vai piorar as coisas.

— Você conta pra ela o que aconteceu. Ela vai entender, vai te perdoar.

— Não vou fazer assim – disse Ron. – Não posso simplesmente humilhar uma garota e desprezá-la por cerca de um mês, depois dar uma justificativa e voltar tudo ao normal, quaisquer que tenham sido meus motivos para tratá-la assim. Você devia ter ouvido o que eu disse... Na verdade, ainda bem que não ouviu, pois como é amigo dela me daria uma surra merecida. Quero conquistá-la novamente, pouco a pouco. Eu magoei tanto ela que tenho vergonha de encará-la. Mas isso fica pra depois. Agora vamos sair e pegar o miserável.

— E como vamos fazer isso? Você tem um plano?

— Não... – Ron desanimou, mas não desistiu. Pensou um pouco. – O único jeito de fazer ele aparecer é eu sair com uma garota.

— Não vou me vestir de mulher de novo! – protestou Harry.

— Nem adiantaria, ele não se engana com isso. Precisamos de uma mulher de verdade, que seja corajosa. Mas quem?

Os dois trocaram um olhar, e pensaram a mesma coisa ao mesmo tempo. Saíram correndo em busca de Ammy. Ela conversava com Petter. Eles a puxaram sem mais para a sala de Ron, atropelando-se nas explicações.

— Chega! – exclamou Ammy, colocando as mãos nos ouvidos. – Fale um de cada vez. Harry, o que vocês querem? – ela evitava olhar para Ron por causa do que ele fizera à prima. Estava com raiva.

Harry contou a história, primeiro por cima, depois acrescentou detalhes. Ammy boquiabriu-se. No fim olhava Ron penalizada.

— Pobrezinhos... Por que você não contou tudo pra ela? Ele iria entender.

— Podia até entender. Mas eu conheço Hermione. Ela ia querer dar uma de corajosa e ficar comigo sem ligar para os riscos. Não ia aceitar terminar. Se já estava com dificuldade para isso apesar das minhas grosserias... – ele falou.

— Tem razão. Eu provavelmente também agiria assim – Ammy considerou. – Com o George, quero dizer, claro – completou.

— Então, vai nos ajudar? – Ron questionou, pressuroso.

— Com certeza – falou Ammy. Então corou. – Só que... eu e o George estamos indo tão bem que... eu gostaria de pelo menos deixá-lo de sobreaviso, para evitar as confusões que essas coisas costumam provocar.

— Então vamos logo falar com ele – apressou Ron. – Acho que podemos fazer isso agora em horário de trabalho. É uma espécie de missão, não é?

— Espera – pediu Harry. – Precisamos de mais gente. Você e Ammy vão estar ocupados atuando. Eu posso cobrir uma saída, ou até duas próximas, mas e o resto? – ele levantou a questão. Ammy, sem hesitar, abriu a porta e, com um aceno de mão, chamou o primo, que ainda estava pelo corredor. Ele se aproximou.

— Está a fim de uma hora extra, Pit? – ela questionou.

— Opa, sempre – disse o garoto. – Gosto do trabalho. O que tenho que fazer?

Eles contaram a situação para ele também, com menos detalhes.

— Tô dentro – disse Petter. – Inclusive conheço o lugar perfeito para isso. Há um restaurante trouxa de comida francesa, bem aberto e com mesas na calçada, agora no verão. Em frente há um pub em que sempre vou com meus amigos, bem cheio, perfeito para se esconder. Eu posso ficar lá.

— Ótimo – concordaram os outros. Ammy acrescentou: – Vou fazer a reserva já por telefone e depois vamos na Gemialidades – e ela saiu com Petter. Meia hora depois estavam todos os quatro na loja de George.

— Oi, amor, que surpresa agradável – o garoto recebeu-os, abrindo os braços para a namorada. – A comitiva pode ir embora – acrescentou, zombador.

— Para, George – Ammy riu e bateu no braço dele. – Vamos lá pros fundos, precisamos falar sério com você – ela pediu.

— Por quê? Eu não tenho segredos para as minhas prateleiras – ele protestou, afetando um ar ofendido.

— George... não complica... – Ammy olhou-o de lado, com um pequeno sorriso. O rapaz tocou o rosto dela.

— O que você me pede sorrindo que eu não faça chorando? – brincou, e abriu a porta para os fundos da loja, dispondo-se a ouvir os aurores.

Dali a alguns minutos, seus funcionários ouviram um expressivo e sonoro:

— Ah, não! – dizia George. – Nem pensar. Sem chance. Não vou emprestar minha namorada para o Roniquinho Monitor, nem de brincadeira. Não, não – negou George, repetidamente. – Problema teu se a Hermione te deixou. Tu é que não soube cuidar; agora se vira.

— Não seja tão insensível! – repreendeu Ammya, exasperada. – É um trabalho, George. Puro fingimento, eu não vou te trair.

— Sei que não. Mas tinha graça, esse panaca do Ronald não quer arriscar a garota de que ele gosta, vai e bota a minha em risco de morte. Engraçadinho! – ironizou o rapaz, irritado. – Nada feito.

— Olha, eu não vim aqui pedir autorização, apenas te avisar – irritou-se Ammy, – porque fazer isso eu vou de qualquer jeito. Agora já avisei. Passar bem – e Ammy adiantou-se para a porta. George segurou o braço dela.

— Aaaah, droga! – exclamou. – Tá – consentiu. – Mas eu vou estar lá perto. Quero o endereço do lugar para já ficar por ali.

— Por quê? Como você vai fazer isso? – Harry questionou.

— Não interessa. Eu dou um jeito – o rapaz puxou Ammy para perto de si, e encostou o nariz no dela. – Não fica muito perto do Ron, ok? – pediu, em tom suplicante. – Pra não se contaminar... com a imbecilidade e todo o resto...

— George... –Ammy repreendeu, rindo. Ron olhou feio para o irmão, mas esse beijava Ammya e nem notou.

* * *

[i] Efetivamente é minha música preferida, um trecho dela está em meu perfil. O título significa "Sonhos tornam-se realidade". Pode-se encontrar letra, tradução e vídeo em: .br/

Saibam que cada comentário é bem-vindo, se quiserem prodigalizá-los. :)


	6. Tributo ao Sonata Arctica

No Profeta Diário, pouco antes do fim do expediente:

— Credo, Hermione, você está horrível – exclamou Wilfred Reed, entrando na sala dela com as fotos da última reportagem reveladas. A garota mascava a ponta da pena, pensativa. Seus olhos estavam fora de foco, sombreados por olheiras e mostrando sinais de choro. Os cabelos mais revoltos do que nunca, e ela emagrecera muito nas últimas semanas, de modo que era tentador compará-la com uma vassoura. – Está se destruindo, Hermione – Will continuou, sentando-se na mesa e erguendo o rosto dela pelo queixo. Ela olhou-o distraidamente. – Escuta aqui, por mais que você ame aquele cara, ele não merece tudo isso. Precisa cuidar mais de si, se divertir um pouco... Se ficar em casa lendo e ouvindo músicas deprimentes vai acabar se matando, e isso seria uma atitude burra e ridícula. Está me entendendo? – o rapaz disse, sério, olhando-a fundo nos olhos. Hermione suspirou.

— Eu sei, Will... Você tem razão, totalmente... é só que... sei lá, sinto que tudo o que ainda havia de humanidade em mim eu estraguei hoje de manhã indo lá me arrastar aos pés dele – ela murmurou. – Agora não consigo me levantar.

— Eu faço isso por você – ele respondeu, gentilmente. – Você está me devendo uma saída, lembra? Que tal irmos a um pub hoje à noite? Eu conheço um sensacional...

— Pode ser... – Hermione sorriu pra ele, agradecida pela atenção. – Vamos curtir – disse. – Nada de ficar parada no tempo por causa de uma lembrança ou esperança, não é?

— Isso mesmo! – aprovou Will. – É minha filosofia – ele riu. – Então eu te pego as oito. E você vai pra casa agora, se arrumar. Anda. Quero te ver linda.

— Pra isso eu precisaria de uma eternidade. E ainda tenho que terminar isso aqui... – Hermione olhou desanimada para o texto à sua frente.

— Pode deixar que eu termino – ofereceu Wilfred. Como a garota o olhasse ressabiada, ele protestou: – Que foi, não confia nos meus dons de escrita? Eu sou um poeta, esqueceu?

A moça sorriu e beijou o rosto dele.

— Obrigada – disse. Depois pegou a bolsa e saiu. Wilfred teve algum trabalho com o texto. Pela primeira vez na vida de Hermione, estava horrível. Ela realmente ficara abalada com tudo aquilo; Wilfred se impressionou ao perceber que chegara a esse ponto.

Hermione, em casa, pensava que talvez fosse melhor ficar com Wilfred. Ele gostava mesmo dela. Claro que Ron também dizia isso no começo... Mas isto não importava agora. Ela ia sair e divertir-se com o amigo, e caso ele tentasse beijá-la... ela deixaria. Enrolada na toalha, a moça abriu o guarda-roupa em busca de algo para vestir. Ela revirou por tudo, mas não foi capaz de achar uma única peça que não tivesse sido envolvida alguma vez pelo abraço de seu ex. Acabou usando uma roupa bem simples e indo sentar-se com um livro na sala para esperar Will, porque o quarto estava cheio de coisas que lhe lembravam o outro.

Wilfred Reed veio pontualmente, muito bonito e cheiroso, e ambos foram para o al pub, que era trouxa e ficava próximo a Kew Gardens (Londres). Era realmente um lugar legal. Wilfred apresentou algumas pessoas a Hermione, e eles comeram, conversaram e riram bastante. Estava tudo indo bem. Uma musiquinha lenta tocava. O poeta achou que era hora de partir para o ataque.

— Hermione, você me acha bonito? – perguntou ele, tirando os óculos e limpando-os.

**"When I'm looking in your eyes everything seems to fade away..."[i]**

— Claro. Eu não conheço ninguém com olhos como os seus, violeta – ela respondeu, tomando um gole de cerveja amanteigada. Eles estavam sentados ao balcão.

— É uma pena que eu seja catacego e tenha que usar esses óculos. Eles cobrem a única coisa que presta em mim.

— Que nada, Will. Se alguém gosta de você, nem verá os óculos.

**"...have I trusted blindly in your love, too many times..."[ii]**

— Eu não conheço muitas pessoas que gostem.

— Que mentira, Willie! Você está cheio de fãs – protestou Hermione, meio maquinalmente, prestando atenção na música.

**"...Tell me what do you want me to say when you treat me this way. Oh I love you maybe? And I hope it goes away; how I want you daily, I know it's gonna stay…"[iii]**

— É, mas a única que eu quero não quer saber de mim – ele reclamou.

— Como é que você sabe? – ela perguntou, com um meio sorriso, voltando a prestar atenção nele.

— Você deixa isso claro pra todo mundo.

— Era assim porque eu estava com ele. Mas eu não tenho dado mais atenção a você? – ela disse. – Eu não o amo mais... – ela falou, levemente corada, pois sabia que não era verdade, por mais que ela quisesse.

**"...Time will show, the last word is for me. If you fail to see the problem we have, one room full of walls. Jar of love isn't dry until the last drop falls…"[iv]**

— Ele não me merece. Para se honesta, eu não o esqueci, mas estou disposta a isso – ela continuou, firme.

— Eu teria o maior prazer em ajudá-la – murmurou o poeta, docemente, tocando o rosto de Hermione e puxando-a lentamente para perto de si. Hermione deixou-se levar, morrendo de raiva de Ron.

**"...In every dream I have I say 'I'm not in love with you' but every day I say I do. You have messed with my head so many times, forced me to love you…"[v]**

Os lábios de Wilfred nem chegaram a tocas os dela; Hermione recuou bruscamente.

— Desculpe, Will. Ainda não estou pronta pra isso. Desculpe – ela pediu, constrangida, afastando-se e ocultando o rosto no copo de cerveja.

Wilfred olhou para o outro lado, contrariado, também disfarçando. Nesse momento avistou um amigo: Petter Sommerville acabara de entrar no lugar.

— Pit? – exclamou, chamando-o em voz alta. – O que faz aqui, cara? Faz tempo que não vinha.

— Will! – o outro exclamou, reconhecendo e se aproximando. De vez em quando dava uma olhada para a janela, perto da qual tinha estado. – Pois é, cara, mesmo hoje estou aqui a trabalho. E você, o que faz?

— Eu? Trouxe a Hermione – Wilfred respondeu. Petter ergueu as sobrancelhas numa careta estranha, e retribuiu o aceno dela.

— Então tá, divirta-se – Petter disse. Sua cara parecia acrescentar "Enquanto você pode", mas Wilfred não reparou, porque estava com o rosto enfiado na caneca de cerveja. Petter voltou para a janela. Hermione tocou o braço do fotógrafo.

— Me desculpe, Willie – murmurou, envergonhada de sua fraqueza.

— Deixa isso pra lá. Vamos dançar – falou o rapaz, com um sorriso gentil, levantando e puxando-a para o meio do local.

As músicas lentas continuavam, sempre da mesma banda. Will e Hermione terminaram uma dançaram a próxima, chamada **Shy[vi]**, e apesar de Hermione lembrar-se de Ron com essa também, isso não a afetou e foi um momento agradável. Quando a música seguinte começou, Wilfred puxou Hermione para mais perto de si. A música tocava.

**"Remember when we used to look how sun sets far away? And how you said: 'this is never over'. I believed your every word and I guess you did too. But now you're saying: 'hey, let's think this over'. You take my hand and pull me next to you, so close to you… I have a feeling you don't have the words. I found one for you, kiss your cheek, say bye, and walk away… Don't look back 'cause I am crying…"[vii]**

Hermione tinha o costume de prestar atenção no que estava escutando, de modo que esses versos fizeram seu estômago revirar e um filmezinho de sua vida que a fez corar por tamanha pieguice passou em sua cabeça. Não importa o que dissesse a si mesma, a mágoa com Ron nunca a deixava. E agora, abraçada a Will, ela sentia-se o traindo. Afastou-se um pouco do poeta.

**"I remember little things, you hardly ever do. Tell me why, I don't know why it's over… I remember shooting stars, the walk we took that night. I hope your wish came true, mine betrayed me! You let my hand go, and you fake a smile for me… I have a feeling you don't know what to do. I look deep in your eyes, hesitate a while: Why are you crying?"[viii]**

Wilfred sentiu os braços de Hermione deixarem suas costas. Olhou para ela. Sua expressão não era boa. Ele escutava a música; associou as coisas.

— Não preste atenção na música, apenas dance – ele falou, com suavidade, puxando-a novamente e fazendo-a recostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Mas Hermione afastou-o.

— Sinto muito; eu conheço a letra – disse, antes de sair correndo, desviando-se das pessoas e cadeiras no pub cheio. Will foi atrás dela. Ainda se escutava a música quando ele esbarrou com Hermione, que estacara na calçada.

**"I lost my patience once, so do you punish me now. I'll always love you, no matter what you do. I'll win you back for me if you give me a chance, but there is one thing you must understand…"[ix]**

Hermione olhava paralisada para o outro lado da rua, onde um casal ruivo jantava na calçada de um restaurante francês. O olhar de Hermione cruzou com o da prima Ammy, que estava elegantemente vestida, linda em um vestido preto. Esta perdeu o controle sobre o rosto um instante, ergueu as sobrancelhas e corou. Isto fez Ron olhar para trás e empalidecer instantaneamente.

* * *

[i] "Quando estou olhando nos seus olhos, tudo parece esmaecer...". Esse e os próximos trechos foram retirados da música **Last Drop Falls**, de **Sonata Arctica**. Pode-se encontrar letra completa, tradução e vídeo em: .br/

[ii] "...confiei cegamente no seu amor, vezes demais..."

[iii] "...Conte-me o que quer me dizer quando me trata desse jeito. Oh, eu te amo, talvez? E eu espero que isso vá embora; como eu te quero diariamente, eu sei que isso vai ficar..."

[iv] "...O tempo mostrará, a última palavra é pra mim. Se você falhar em ver o problema que temos, uma sala cheia de paredes. O jarro do amor não está seco até que a última gota caia..."

[v] "... em cada sonho que eu tenho, eu digo 'Eu não estou apaixonado por você' mas todo dia eu digo que estou. Você bagunçou minha cabeça tantas vezes, forçou-me a te amar..."

[vi] O título significa "Tímido". Pode-se encontrar letra, tradução e vídeo em: .br/

[vii] "Lembra quando nós costumávamos olhar o distante pôr-do-sol? E como você disse: 'Isso nunca vai acabar'. Eu acreditei em cada uma de suas palavras e acho que você também. Mas agora você está dizendo: 'Ei, vamos considerar que acabou'. Você pega minha mão e me puxa para perto de você, tão perto de você. Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você não tem as palavras. Eu encontro uma pra você, beijo seu rosto, digo adeus e me afasto. Não olho pra trás pois eu estou chorando..." Esse e os próximos trechos foram retirados da música **Tallulah**, de **Sonata Arctica**. Pode-se encontrar letra completa, tradução e vídeo em: .br/

[viii] "Eu me lembro de detalhes que dificilmente você se recordaria. Me diga por que, eu não sei por que acabou... Eu lembro de estrelas cadentes, o passeio que fizemos aquela noite. Eu espero que seu desejo se realize, o meu me traiu! Você solta a minha mão, e finge um sorriso pra mim... Eu tenho o pressentimento de que você não sabe que fazer. Eu olho no fundo dos seus olhos, hesito por um instante: Por que você está chorando?"

[ix] "Eu perdi minha paciência uma vez, então agora você me pune. Eu sempre te amarei, não importa o que faça. Eu te conquistarei de novo se você me der uma chance, mas há uma coisa que você deve entender..."


	7. Enfim

Hermione saiu correndo pela calçada, esbarrando em todo mundo, com uma super velocidade, sem olhar pra trás. Wilfred foi atrás dela, após lançar um olhar furioso para Ron, mas não logrou alcançá-la. Ron quase ia indo também, mas Ammy, pressentindo isso, colou-o na cadeira com um feitiço disfarçado.

— Desfaz isso, eu quero ir atrás dela! – ele grunhiu para a garota, baixinho. – Se não for agora, ela não vai querer me ver nunca mais, nem pintado de ouro.

— Você ficou louco? Quer pôr tudo a perder? – Ammy questionou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa para sussurrar-lhe isso ao ouvido, friamente. – Eu não vim até aqui, arrisquei minha vida e agora a minha amizade com a minha prima para você dar pra trás na última hora. Nenhum dos dois vai sair daqui enquanto não pegarmos aquele cara.

Rony aquietou-se e Ammy desfez o feitiço, mas ele ainda olhava perigosamente para o lado em que Hermione desaparecera. Um garçom ruivo e barbudo aproximou-se e colocou um papel na mesa na frente de Ron. "Se você desgrudar essa bunda daí antes da hora eu te mato", estava escrito. Era George e esse fora o disfarce encontrado por ele para conseguir ficar por perto. Ron suspirou e continuou a representação.

Eles ficaram ainda um tempo no restaurante, conversando animadamente como um casal apaixonado. Depois se ergueram, Ron deu o braço a Ammy e eles foram se afastando lentamente para o lado menos movimentado. Harry, Petter e George (este agora vestido normalmente) os seguiam atentamente a alguma distância.

— Ah, foi tão legal hoje, amor... eu estava com saudade... – disse Ammy, audivelmente; era parte da peça. Ron, distraído, não respondia. Ammy deu-lhe uma canelada.

— Ah, é. Que bom que sua perna melhorou – ele disse, esfregando o lugar em que o salto de Ammya lhe atingira. – Agora podemos repetir com frequência.

— E aquela história daquele cara, que você tinha falado? – ela fez um tom preocupado.

— O maluco da loira? Não sei... Afinal, eram só ameaças mesmo – eles tinham chegado a uma rua que cruzava com um beco. Pararam. – Não tenha medo dele, Ammy. Eu te protejo – ele beijou a mão dela.

— O chato é só a Hermione ter visto a gente – ela acrescentou de improviso, aproveitando para proteger a prima. Ron engasgou.

— Dane-se ela – ele respondeu, com a língua pesada como chumbo. – Já me encheu. Me beija – ele pediu. Ammy riu e beijou o rosto dele.

— Amanhã – exclamou, risonha, e afastou-se alegremente. Ron foi indo para o outro lado, lentamente. Ammy entrou no beco, aguçando os sentidos. Estava na metade desse quando sentiu um vulto atrás de si. Virou-se de pronto.

— Sectu... – começou o rapaz, com a varinha apontada para Ammya. Mas imediatamente sua voz foi abafada por quatro vozes potentes masculina com um "Estupefaça!", um "Impedimenta!", um "Levicorpus!" e um "Expelliarmus" (adivinha de quem!), seguidos do "Incarcerous!" soprano de Ammy.

— Foi fácil, hein? – comentou Petter, aproximando-se do rapaz desacordado. Harry recolheu a varinha dele e guardou-a.

— Ele não era tão esperto quanto pensávamos – concluiu.

— Ou é porque é muito jovem – sugeriu Pit.

— É porque ele viu a Ammy e pensou: é a mulher perfeita, claro que é dela que o cara gosta. Mas não sabia que o Ron é burro... – George brincou, aproximando-se da namorada, por quem estava mais caído a cada dia, e enlaçando-a pela cintura. Ron aproximou-se de Poldek também.

— Eu achei que ia ter vontade de picá-lo todinho quando o encontrasse – comentou. – Mas se quer saber, apesar da raivam agora eu tenho pena. Tão novo e já estragado...

— Não é o primeiro que vemos assim. Crabbe, Goyle, Malfoy... lembram? – comentou Ammya, olhando Harry e Ron.

— É. Infelizmente – concordou Harry.

— Mas agora eu tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar – disse Ron. – Eu quero a Hermione de volta. Logo e pra nunca mais perder – falou.

— É... vai ser duro, cara... – comentou George. – Se quiser, eu tenho uma linha de poções do amor, para todas as intensidades. Faço pela metade do preço pra você, pra ninguém dizer que eu sou um insensível com os apaixonados.

— Não, obrigado – recusou Ron, com um meio sorriso. – Vocês levam ele pra junto da Vitorinha dele? Eu tenho mais o que fazer – e Ron se afastou, acabrunhado, pensando numa forma de desfazer toda aquela confusão.


	8. Novo Ron

Hermione Granger passou os dias seguintes sem se ausentar da rota trabalho-casa. Mesmo almoçar, ela o fazia no escritório. Estava desiludida e desistira até de tentar qualquer coisa com Will depois do fracassado encontro. Não podia dar-lhe esperanças falsas. Voltara a ler muito, e já tinha apanhado tanto que se resignara com essa situação. Mas junho não findou sem que seus amigos a procurassem.

Ela passava no Beco Diagonal uma tarde, indo para casa, quando a chamaram da loja de George. Ela apressou o passo, mas Ammy veio atrás dela e postou-se em seu caminho.

— Por que é que você não me recebe, não responde as minhas cartas e não atende o telefone? – quis saber a prima. Hermione olhou-a friamente.

— Ainda pergunta? – questionou, indignada. – Eu não estou mais com ele, é verdade, mas jamais esperaria isso de você. E você sabia o motivo Ammya, você me viu aquele dia. Pare de se fazer de sonsa.

— Se você tivesse parado pra me escutar alguma vez, eu já teria te explicado isso há muito. Aquilo era uma encenação, a trabalho. Estávamos em uma missão – contou Ammy, sincera. – Não acredito que achou mesmo que eu seria capaz...

— Não achei, eu vi – respondeu Hermione, seca. – Se me contassem não acreditaria.

— Ah, é? Tá, e o que eu estava fazendo agora na loja do George? Com certeza estaria tudo bem entre eu e ele se eu o tivesse traído com o irmão – Ammya ironizou, cruzando os braços. Hermione olhou para a loja. George estava parado um pouco atrás delas, e confirmou as palavras de Ammy. Hermione corou e olhou para a prima, sem graça.

— Desculpe. É que eu não sabia, e vi, e estava tão perturbada... Dele eu já espero tudo, perto do que ele já fez – justificou-se Hermione.

— Tudo bem – perdoou Ammy. – Eu provavelmente faria o mesmo se me colocassem na mesma situação. Você tem que voltar a almoçar conosco. Harry e Gina estão morrendo de saudades; nem na casa deles você aparece.

George aproximara-se, e abraçou Ammy pela cintura.

— É porque não quero encontrar ele – disse Hermione, enfatizando o "ele".

— Vocês deviam conversar – intrometeu-se George.

— Não mais. Já desci demais, cansei de ouvir pedrada. Tentei várias vezes falar com ele; só serviu pra me deixar deprimida.

— Tenho um palpite que dessa vez vai ser diferente.

— Humpf! – duvidou Hermione.

— Mas promete então que você vem almoçar com a gente amanhã – pediu Ammy. – Se o Ron aparecer, botamos ele pra correr, mas venha!

Hermione riu, e prometeu que viria. No dia seguinte ela e Ammy estavam conversando, e Hermione estava mais animada. Já estava superando os choques. Então Harry chegou, e junto ao oi dele Hermione ouviu um outro que a fez congelar. Harry sentou ao lado de Hermione e Ron ao lado dele. Ela imediatamente ficou quieta e baixou os olhos para o prato, após uma rápida resposta a Harry. Ron também estava quieto, mas diferentemente de Hermione, sorria, e tinha cara de quem estava vendo tudo pela primeira vez. Ele olhava para Hermione atentamente, e uma hora cochichou algo para Harry. Este o olhou com ar de dúvida e virou-se para Hermione.

— Hermione, meu amigo Ron, aqui, quer que eu te apresente pra ele. Esta é Hermione Granger. Ronald Weasley – apresentou Harry, sob o olhar surpreso das duas meninas. Ron estendeu a mão para Hermione, sorrindo.

— Muito prazer. Estou encantado em conhecê-la. A senhorita é muito atraente.

— Que palhaçada é essa? – perguntou Hermione, sem paciência. Ron não se afetou.

— Ele perdeu a memória também? – questionou Ammy, visto que isso já tinha acontecido com alguns dos amigos. Ela dirigia-se a Harry.

— Infelizmente, não – respondeu Ron, sério. – Mas o Ron que vocês conheciam morreu. Eu o matei, porque era estúpido demais e muito grosseiro com as pessoas, e tomei o lugar dele. Tenho certeza que vocês vão gostar mais de mim – Ron completou.

Hermione deu um muxoxo de desdém. Quando acabaram o almoço, Ron aproximou-se dela, enquanto Harry e Ammy afastavam-se "distraidamente". Ele convenceu Hermione a deixar que ele carregasse seus livros até o trabalho. Foi até lá fazendo perguntas gerais, que Hermione respondia com monossílabos mal-humorados, sem entender qual o sentido daquela (como ela considerava) brincadeira dele.

— Meus livros, por favor – ele falou, interrompendo-o, quando chegaram em frente ao PD. Ron entregou.

— Nem percebi que ainda estava com eles. Sabe, hoje eu saio mais cedo, poderia passar aqui e carregá-los até a sua casa, se você quiser – ele sugeriu.

— Eu os deixo no escritório. Só levei hoje para mostrar umas coisas para a Ammy. E pare de fingir que não sabe muito bem disso e de todo o resto, Ronald Weasley – ela respondeu, cortante. – Não tem nada de engraçado nisso. Passar bem – concluiu ela, dando-lhe as costas e subindo. Wilfred Reed passou por Ron parado ali e lançou-lhe um olhar torto, subindo também.

Mas Ron não ia desistir. Importunou Hermione por quatro dias, nas horas de almoço, até conseguir que ela o deixasse acompanhá-la até em casa. Embora ainda magoada, Hermione foi se acostumando a esse novo jeito de Ron que, diga-se de passagem, estava muito mais gentil e atencioso. Já conversavam amigavelmente, e com alguma familiaridade. Depois de uma semana nisso, Hermione finalmente aceitou um convite de Ron para sair. Quando contou isso à mãe, esta a olhou como que dizendo "Você é quem sabe", com um ar meio reprovador; mas Hermione foi mesmo assim.

No sábado ele tocou a campainha da casa dela 19:30h, meia hora antes do combinado. A Sra Granger atendeu.

— Hermione, o Ronald Weasley está aqui!

— Ah, eu não estou pronta ainda! – ela reclamou.

— Coloque algo mais social – sugeriu Ron, berrando perto da escada. – Quero te levar a um lugar chique.

— Desça aqui um instante – disse a mãe dela, olhando para o belo buquê de orquídeas e a caixa de chocolates nos braços de Ron.

— Já vou! – respondeu Hermione, exasperada.

Dali a vinte minutos ela desceu. Estava bem arrumada, bem vestida. Aproximou-se de Ron e olhou para ele, que sorria, depois para as coisas que ele trouxera, e perguntou secamente, cruzando os braços.

— Acha que pode me comprar, Ronald Weasley?

O garoto ficou verdadeiramente confuso. Arregalou os olhos e corou, gaguejando:

— Não era minha intenção, eu só queria te dar um presente... Se você não gostou, eu faço desaparecer num instante – ele disse, tirando a varinha. Mas Hermione estava lendo a caixa de chocolates.

— Meio-amargo com licor de hortelã... – ela murmurou. – Parece que você não esqueceu tudo. Vamos – ela falou, largando a caixa. Ron pegou a mão dela e eles saíram.

Foram jantar em um restaurante bruxo elegante com vista para o Tamisa. A conversa girou primeiro em torno do trabalho. Ron contou algumas coisas que fizera, inclusive, por cima, o caso dos traficantes de dragão. Hermione falou da viagem à China. O assunto foi se desviando, desviando, e chegou a um ponto que Ron podia usar a seu favor.

— Mas "não há lugar como nosso lar" – citou Hermione.

— Sim, a Inglaterra tem muitas belezas – comentou Ron.

— Como esse rio – Hermione disse, olhando o Tamisa.

— Ou como você – disse Ron, por sua vez. Hermione sorriu ironicamente. – É sério – ele acrescentou. – Esta noite, mesmo, você ofusca as estrelas.

Hermione olhou para ele, mantendo o sorriso irônico. Tinha certeza que ele vira aquela frase em algum livro ou revista. Ron não ligou para o ar irônico dela. Inclinou-se sobre a mesa e deu-lhe o melhor beijo que ela já recebera dele em todo o tempo que tinham estado juntos, impregnado de saudade e ardor acumulados. Eles se afastaram e, antes que passasse a perplexidade da garota, o rapaz disse com firmeza, olhando-a fundo nos olhos:

— Quero que seja a minha garota. Você me aceita?

Hermione apenas fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda em choque.

— Senti sua falta – ele murmurou, em tom ardente, beijando-a na testa. Não explicou mais nada, nem Hermione pediu explicação. Brigou muito consigo mesma, mais tarde, antes de dormir, por ter aceitado. Mas sabia que não seria capaz de agir de outra forma.

Os pais de Ron adoraram quando souberam que eles tinham voltado. Os de Hermione também, porque apesar de tudo gostavam de Ron, consideravam-no um bom rapaz, difícil de achar.

Eles estavam num namoro estável. Visitavam-se quase todos os dias e saiam juntos ao menos uma vez por semana. Ronald tornara-se extremamente gentil, um namorado exemplar, e Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais envolvida por ele. Não esquecera as ofensas, mas perdoara. Ela era feliz, embora no fundo estivesse apreensiva, porque ele, nessa nova fase, nunca tinha dito que lhe amava, e ela tinha medo que de uma hora para outra ele resolvesse largá-la, como fizera da outra vez. Hermione não sabia se suportaria uma segunda rodada. Mas continuava com ele, porque _ela_ o amava.


	9. Explicações

Numa quinta-feira, 31 de julho, era aniversário do Harry e festa na casa dele. Ron e Hermione foram juntos e voltaram juntos mais tarde.

— Ele merece. É o melhor amigo que um cara poderia ter, e não há nada que possa pagar isso – Ron respondeu, sério, ao comentário que Hermione lhe dirigiu sobre Harry ter gostado muito do presente dele.

— Vai me levar pra passear amanhã? – ela perguntou após um silêncio, em tom divertido.

— Pode ser. Mas eu planejava algo mais especial para o fim de semana – Ronald respondeu, abraçando os ombros dela.

— Justamente por isso, não vai dar. Vou passar o fim de semana no sítio dos meus avós. Meu avô está fazendo 78 anos e quer juntar todos os descendentes antes de morrer – Hermione girou os olhos para o teto.

— Seu avô é uma parada – comentou Ron, que conhecia o velhinho. – Mas isso é realmente ruim... Será que eu não poderia ir junto? – ele perguntou, de repente, com ar esperançoso. Hermione gostou da ideia. Queria-o perto de si.

— Acho que sim... Vou falar com meus pais... Seria ótimo, iríamos nos divertir bastante – disse Hermione. – Mas você tem que lembrar que são todos trouxas...

— Não se preocupe, vou me comportar – ele prometeu. – Adoro os trouxas. Gosto de tudo que me lembre você – o rapaz acrescentou, puxando-a para um beijo.

Dessa forma, Ron viajou com Hermione e os pais dela para a Cornualha, onde ficava o sítio dos Pixar, pais de Ann Granger. Estava toda a parentada lá. Como Ron e Hermione já namoravam há bastante tempo (antes de terminar), todos já o conheciam de alguma forma. Achavam ele bem esquisito, especialmente porque carregava um pequeno bastão (já haviam notado isso, apesar de ele escondê-lo no bolso), mas a prima também nunca fora muito certa. Eles saíram da casa de Hermione de madrugada e chegaram lá de manhã cedo. Os avós de Hermione moravam perto de Lanceston. A parte da manha foi só para os cumprimentos e as novidades.

De tarde combinaram um passeio.

— Mas pra onde? – perguntou Louise Lemoine em tom arrastado. Essa prima de Hermione era loirosa e afrancesada, e não agradava muito à filha dos Granger. Estava usando um chapéu enorme e dava-se ares derretidos de pretensa lady.

— Que tal visitarmos Lanceston? – sugeriu Roderick Pixar, primo desta, que devia ter uns 17 ou 18 anos agora e era loirinho, com olhos azuis e franzino. Tinha cara de anjinho mas aprontava um monte. – Vamos, pai?

— Vão vocês, crianças – disse Giles Pixar, o tio de Hermione, que era magro e de aparência séria, e cujo cabelo outrora preto estava grisalho. – Podem levar o carro. Mas seu irmão dirige – e ele jogou a chave para Andrew, o filho mais velho, de cerca de 23 anos. Andrew era moreno, com os mesmos olhos azuis do irmão, mas mais alto, mais forte e mais sério que ele. Confiável.

— Não vai, Hermione? – perguntou Caroline Pixar, filha do tio Donald, ao ver que a prima ficava para trás. Ela era magra com os cabelos negros e bem lisos, na altura do ombro; bem parecida com a mãe de Hermione. Era uma garota calma e simpática, e Hermione gostava dela.

— Acho que vou ficar, Carol, estou meio cansada – Hermione sorriu. – A menos que o Ron queira ir... – ela acrescentou, olhando para o namorado.

Ele negou com a cabeça.

— Então tchau – Patrick, o irmão mais novo de Louise, que era pintor e tinha cabelos negros e crespos, puxou a prima Carol dali.

— Vão ficar aqui com os velhos, meninos? – perguntou a avó de Hermione, dona Dorothy, com um doce sorriso de velhinha.

— Aproveitem a propriedade, vão esticar as pernas! – sugeriu o avô, Owen, que tinha um jeitão meio brusco. – Na cidade quase não se tem disso – ele falou.

— Vão, podem ir – incentivou a mãe de Hermione, quando esta olhou interrogativamente para ela.

— Mas abre o olho, hein, Weasley! – gritou o pai de Hermione, quando eles se afastavam. Os parentes riram.

— Você não toma jeito mesmo, hein, Lewis! – censurou a concunhada dele, Gwenda, em tom divertido.

— Diz isso porque não tem filhas! – ele replicou.

Ron e Hermione afastavam-se tranquilamente da casa.

— Seu pai adora pegar no meu pé – comentou Ron, com uma careta risonha.

— Ah, ele não tem jeito, como disse a tia Gwen – Hermione sorriu. – Acho que é pior porque eu sou filha única.

— _Acho que ele faz de propósito. Nem é mais ciúme de pai._

— Ele gosta de você – falou Hermione. – Mesmo – eles atravessavam um pasto com uma boa quantidade de ovelhas. – Aqui é agradável – ela comentou. – Era um dos poucos lugares de que eu gostava, quando criança.

— É realmente ótimo se você quer tranquilidade.

— Está melhor hoje com a companhia – disse Hermione, abraçando-o. Ron puxou-a para um aprisco ali perto e sentou-se na mureta deste. – Foi bom você ter vindo. Equilibra eu ter que aguentar a Louise.

— _Ela é tão insuportável assim? – indagou Ron, com ar divertido_. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Oh... eu não posso pegar muito sol para não estragar o jet bronze, okay? – imitou Hermione, botando as costas da mão na testa. – Ah, Andy, isso é taaaaão interessante! Como eu queria entender disso que nem você!

_— Argh. Tem certeza que é sua prima? – zombou Ron. – Não dá pra acreditar que você tenha uma prima tão fútil assim._

— Que é que eu posso fazer; quem mandou minha tia casar com um francês? Temos que cuidar para a Victoire do Gui ter uma educação inglesa – Hermione brincou, acariciando o rosto dele.

— _Ah, ele dá um jeito. Não vai querer que a filha seja afrescalhada. Nem eu iria aturar uma sobrinha assim – riu Ron, enlaçando a cintura dela._

— Mas a minha família é legal, de um modo geral. Até esse meu tio francês é interessante. É o tio Pierre, talvez você nem tenha percebido porque ele não tem sotaque. Mas aquele bigodinho... – eles riram; em seguida silenciaram por um momento, fitando-se. – Enfim, é uma família maluca. Por isso eu nasci nela – Hermione, corada, comentou. Ron puxou-a para cima da mureta também. Ela sentou-se a cavalo no murinho, com a cabeça apoiada no peito dele. – Só perde da sua.

_— Não é por me gabar, mas... A minha família é uma das melhores que já vi. Tem de tudo... tudo mesmo_ _– disse Ron. – Acho que o mais certinho mesmo é o Percy._

— É. Nunca me esqueço daquele seu tio de quem você herdou o segundo nome... e o que vocês dizem que ele fazia nas festas – Hermione arregalou os olhos. – Não sei por que vocês acham engraçado... Seu tio Bilius devia ser muito bizarro.

_— E ele era. Um doido de pedra – confirmou Ron, assumindo uma expressão engraçada no rosto._

— Sabe que dizem que o nome determina um pouco da personalidade da pessoa...? – Hermione murmurou, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

_— Sério? Então eu sou um doido de pedra?_ – ele retrucou, meio distraído.

— Ah, mas nós já sabíamos disso – Hermione ergueu o rosto e beijou-o docemente. – Gosto de você mesmo assim. E adoro sua família. Gostaria de poder trazer todos para cá. Seu pai, mesmo, ia adorar. O que acha, Ron? Eu poderia falar com meus avós... Ron? – ela chamou, como o rapaz não respondia. Ele movia-se atrás dela. – Ron? – ela chamou, de novo.

— Casa comigo? Ele murmurou, num tom muito diferente do que usava na conversa inconsequente anterior. Hermione olhava de olhos arregalados para a caixinha que Ron segurava aberta na frente dela, a qual continha um anel. Hermione quase caiu da mureta, mas Ron a amparava. – Casa comigo? – ele repetiu.

Hermione pegara o anel. Virou-se para ele; realmente não esperava por aquela.

— Tem certeza que quer isso? – ela perguntou, apreensiva.

— Claro – respondeu ele, sereno. Tirou o anel da caixinha e pegou a mão de Hermione para colocá-lo. Ela retraiu a mão num primeiro momento e depois entregou-a. – Eu sempre quis. Mesmo nesse tempo em que estivemos separados, eu nunca deixei de te amar, nem por um instante – ele afirmou, em tom bem sério. Hermione fez uma cara cética, mas achego-se a ele como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo novamente.

— Tem umas coisas que você precisa saber, Hermione – começou Ron. – Todas aquelas coisas que eu te disse, doeu muito em mim dizê-las, mas eu precisei. Eu dizia que não queria mais vê-la e ficava te observando de longe; que tinha enjoado dos seus beijos enquanto era só eles que eu queria... – como pra provar a veracidade disso, ele deu um beijo rápido e ardente na garota. – Eu tinha que te tratar mal porque havia um cara me vigiando, e pode parecer maluco o que eu vou dizer, mas ele ameaçou matar a garota que eu amasse e tinha intenção de cumprir a ameaça. Foi naquela semana em que você viajou para a China... – Ron contou toda a história. Hermione não pôde conter o ar de dúvida no começo, mas depois as coisas começaram a fazer sentido e ela ficou deveras espantada. – Eu tive de escolher entre você minha e você viva – concluiu o rapaz. – E eu preferia viver no mesmo quintal que você casada com o Reed do que vê-la em um caixão.

— Você é maluco, Ron... – murmurou a garota, meneando a cabeça. – Por que simplesmente não me contou?

— Porque você não aceitaria, não se afastaria de mim. Eu te conheço, Hermione. Você diria que podia enfrentar o tal Poldek. Não estou dizendo a verdade?

Hermione corou, e não respondeu.

— Mas não podia. Eu o subestimei e ele quase matou a Gladys, só porque eu pedi que ela passasse uns memorandos. O cara era maluco, tinha o cérebro virado do avesso – Ron arregalou os olhos, depois enterrou o rosto nas mãos. – Passei por umas boas. Acho que se não fosse o Harry do meu lado o tempo todo eu não teria suportado. Temos muito o que agradecer a ele – Hermione abraçou Ron. Ficaram um momento em silêncio.

— Você é o melhor homem do mundo – disse Hermione, então, não no tom de quem faz um elogio, mas de quem anuncia um fato. Ron ergueu os olhos para ela.

— Eu te amo – ele disse, então, no mesmo tom.

Hermione não disse nada. Não precisava.


	10. De uma vez por todas

Mais tarde eles continuaram o passeio. Viram um laguinho, e combinaram nadar nele na manhã seguinte, aproveitando o calor. Passaram pelos campos plantados, por um bosquezinho, foram até os limites da fazenda e voltaram para casa. Chegaram ao anoitecer; pouco depois os primos de Hermione voltaram de Lanceston. Todos ficaram algum tempo na varanda (depois do delicioso jantar de dona Dorothy), mas não foram dormir muito tarde porque era assim no campo.

— Vocês perderam um passeio e tanto – comentou Patrick para Ron, quando estavam se aprontando para dormir, todos os garotos no mesmo quarto.

— Por que não quiseram ir? – perguntou Hercule, irmão de Patrick e Louise. Era um rapaz louro, como os cabelos escorridos e os olhos castanhos, bastante calado e pensativo.

— Estávamos meio cansados da semana – respondeu Ron, tranquilamente, arrumando a cama e tirando a camisa para dormir.

— E vocês ficaram aí aguentando os coroas? – questionou Patrick, espantado. Ron deitando-se e arrumando o travesseiro, respondeu:

–– Fomos dar uma volta, ficamos olhando as ovelhas.

— Olhando as ovelhas, sei... – ironizou Roderick, malicioso.

— Cala a boca, pirralho! Mais respeito com a sua prima – repreendeu Andrew, dando uma travesseirada no irmão.

— Amanhã vamos cavalgar. Quer ir junto? – convidou Hercule.

— Se for de tarde seria legal – Ron respondeu, num bocejo.

— Boa noite – falou Andrew, apagando a luz. Um a um eles responderam, e aos poucos a sala estava cheia de roncos.

Antes das 6 da manhã, Hermione esperava Ron na varanda.

— Dorminhoco! – zombou, quando ele apareceu, esfregando os olhos e bocejando.

Ron resmungou alguma coisa ininteligível.

— Quê? – Hermione questionou.

— Tô com fome – ele repetiu, um pouco mais claramente. Hermione riu. Mostrou uma bolsa ao seu lado.

— Aqui está nosso café da manhã. Mas você só vai descobrir o que é quando estivermos lá – Hermione levantou-se de um salto e pôs-se a caminhar rapidamente. Ron seguiu-a. A brisa matutina no rosto fê-lo acordar direito.

— Seus primos me convidaram para cavalgar – Ron contou, quando eles estavam, chegando no laguinho. – Eles são legais. Com exceção do Andrew; ele é certinho demais, me lembra o Percy – Hermione riu.

— Você nunca vai perdoá-lo por aquela história de quando éramos crianças, não é?* – Hermione questionou, colocando a bolsa com a comida no chão. Ron corou; não respondeu nem olhou pra ela.

— E a comida? – perguntou, para mudar de assunto.

— Está aqui, ora – Hermione disse, tirando a blusa e a bermuda, por baixo dos quais usava um biquíni vermelho comportado. – Mas eu prefiro cair na água antes. Abre o apetite – e ela juntou ação às palavras.

— Meu apetite não precisa ser estimulado, mas você teve uma boa ideia – falou Ron, tirando a blusa e os sapatos e entrando na água atrás dela.

Hermione não sabia exatamente nadar, mas boiava e dava umas braçadas. Além disso o lago era raso e ela não temeu ir para o meio dele.

— Toma cuidado – falou Ron, antes de mergulhar, lembrando do rochedo.

— Ah, pode deixar – respondeu Hermione. – Aqui não tem perigo mesmo. E vou me cuidar, porque não estou a fim de falar alemão hoje. *

_— Espero mesmo que não – Ron mergulhou e nadou até Hermione, puxando-a de leve pelo pé._

_—_ Ai! – ela desequilibrou-se e caiu de costas na água. Levantou engulhando. – Haha, muito engraçado – ironizou, aborrecida, cuspindo água.

— _Ah, Hermione... Foi só uma brincadeirinha – Ron riu, puxando-a para si._

— Não teve graça – resmungou Hermione. – E se matasse? Todo o teu trabalho teria sido em vão...

_— Que exagero, Hermione. Você mesma disse que aqui não tem perigo_ – Ron murmurou, com um sorriso doce.

— Ah... – ela desviou o olhar. – Não faça de novo – falou, enlaçando os braços no pescoço dele.

_— Não vou fazer – e Ron beijou-a._

Hermione, em seguida, nadou até a margem. Com o corpo e os cabelos pingando, pôs-se a arrumar os alimentos que trouxera sobre um pano com o auxílio da varinha (após verificar se seus parentes não estavam por perto).

_— Nossa, que fome – Ron ia saindo da água. – Eu poderia até comer um javali._

— Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts, teach us something please...* – cantarolou Hermione, numa associação mental com o javali, servindo suco em um copo de plástico e estendendo-o para Ron.

_— Saudades de Hogwarts – comentou Ron, tomando um gole de suco._

— Eu também. Mas tinha mais antes – falou Hermione, pegando uma pêra e deitando-se na grama, relaxadamente.

_— É verdade... Todas aquelas aventuras..._ – recordou Ron.

— Aventuras nunca nos faltam. E o pior é quando elas têm uma parte ruim, como essa do seu polonês – discorreu Hermione, observando o peito branco do noivo por entre as pálpebras semicerradas e tendo um arrepio.

_— Nossa, nem me lembre. Foi horrível_ – Ron grunhiu, _devorando um sanduíche enquanto observava Hermione._

— Mas passou... – Hermione estendeu a mão e acariciou o queixo dele. – E eu descobri que você é ainda mais nobre do que eu imaginava – elogiou.

_— Que é isso, Hermione! Eu faço qualquer coisa por você. Sabe disso_ – ele disse com simplicidade, encabulado.

Ron terminou de comer e engatinhou até ela, beijando-a ardentemente. Hermione agarrou-o, retribuindo com ardor. Eles ficaram assim durante um longo tempo. Ron sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dela, beijando seu pescoço em seguida.

— Olha quem fala... – ela riu, escorregando uma mão pelas costas dele.

— Eu realmente sou um cara sortudo – murmurou Ron, beijando o queixo dela, enquanto as mãos escorregavam pelas laterais de seu corpo, freando-se na cintura.

— Sorte não existe, Ron – brincou a garota, acariciando o peito dele. – É o seu cruel destino ficar comigo – ela retrucou, rindo e sussurrando perto do ouvido dele: – Pra sempre... Ahaha...

— Oh! Fui capturado! – ele fez cara de espanto, entrando na brincadeira. – Prendeu-me com seus encantos – exclamou, galante.

— Assim eu derreto... – Hermione sorriu e corou. – Te amo – ela puxou-o para perto.

— ... puxa... – Ron selou-lhe os lábios, de leve. – Eu também te amo, Hermi – acrescentou, baixinho, tocando novamente os lábios dela com os seus e iniciando um beijo lento e quente. Hermione correspondeu e o beijo foi esquentando mais do que devia.

— Para! – ela exclamou, empurrando-o ao sentir seu ombro queimar no local em que Ron o beijara. Ela sentou-se com o rosto vermelho, e afastou-se para um lado, enquanto Ron rolava para o outro. – Precisamos nos casar – ela constatou, abanando-se com a mão.

— Tirou as palavras da minha boca. E nem digo como – Ron sorriu pra ela e ajoelhou-se ao lado do laguinho. Mergulhou a cabeça nele, para refrescar. – Vamos marcar a data de uma vez? Acha que conseguimos arrumar tudo em, ahn, cinco semanas? – ele sugeriu, com os cabelos pingando.

Hermione pensou um pouco.

— Dar eu acho que dá, Ron, mas tem uns problemas... – ela falou. – A casa, por exemplo; eu parei de pagá-la...* – Hermione desculpou-se.

— Não faz mal; eu continuei – ele falou. Hermione ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Eu ainda tinha esperanças, sabe... – murmurou. – E acho que já pagamos parcelas suficientes para nos mudarmos para lá. Quitamos o resto já em casa – ele falou.

— Você não precisava ter gastado com esse anel – censurou Hermione, olhando o anel de noivado. – Eu gostava do velho. Ainda mais agora que sabemos que esse aqui será só pra cinco semanas.

— Fica com os dois. Estou com o velho na minha mochila – ele falou, abraçando os ombros dela e entregando-lhe um sanduíche. – Acontece que como você teve o pior de Ron Weasley também merecia o melhor que ele pode dar – o rapaz falou, com simplicidade. Hermione olhou-o ternamente. – Vamos, coma, Hermione Granger-quase-Weasley! Temos muito que fazer nas próximas semanas, você vai precisar de toda a energia que puder obter.

A moça riu. Eles passaram a manhã ali, combinando com praticidade todos os detalhes para o casamento, entre um mergulho e outro. Nunca tinham conversado sobre isso antes. Mesmo Ron não tivera pressa: eles sabiam que saberiam quando chegasse a hora. E efetivamente.

— Eu e Ron decidimos marcar o casamento para dia 8 do mês que vem – anunciou Hermione, na hora do almoço, dirigindo-se aos pais, mas na verdade falando para todo mundo.

— Há algum motivo especial para apressar? – questionou o avô dela, olhando desconfiado para a neta. Esta corou, bem como Ron. Lewis Granger olhava para eles com ar sério e alarmado.

— Não – disse Ron. – Acontece que nos desentendemos bastante há algumas semanas e queremos cortar esses problemas de uma vez por todas.

— Casamento não encerra desentendimentos, filho – disse sabiamente o velho Owen, com um aceno de mão. – Cria mais ainda.

— Ora, seu velho mal-agradecido... – resmungou dona Dorothy, rindo, enquanto servia uma concha de feijão para ele.

— Eu não disse? – o velhinho falou, fazendo todos rirem.

Talvez o avô de Hermione estivesse certo, de alguma maneira. Um papel e uma festa não seriam capazes de acabar com os problemas, e se continuassem nas suas profissões arriscadas, Ron e Hermione teriam inimigos em dobro, já que os inimigos de um se tornariam do outro também.

"Mas quem se importa?", pensou o ruivo, abrindo um sorriso alegre, tipicamente seu, abraçando a garota que amara desde a infância. "Nós damos um jeito... juntos."

* * *

*Algumas explicações finais sobre alusões do capítulo:  
1. O primo Andrew de Hermione era muito afeiçoado a ela, e quando eles eram pequenos, disse que iria se casar com ela. Coisa de criança, sem consequência, mas desde que o Ron descobriu isso, morre de ciúmes, hehehe.  
2. O rochedo e falar alemão se refere a uma outra história que tínhamos escrito, anterior a essa, em que a Hermione cai de um rochedo e sofre alguns efeitos colaterais. Quem sabe eu poste aqui um dia, quando tiver paciência para poli-la.  
3. "Hog wart", pra quem nunca teve paciência de procurar, significa "ferida de javali". Ela canta o hino de Hogwarts ali.  
4. Caso não tenha dado pra perceber, no começo do capítulo eles já eram noivos, e desde um bom tempo, antes de romper por causa das ameaças do polonês. Durante esse tempo, estavam pagando uma casa para morarem quando casassem. E Ron tinha dado a ela o anel de noivado da mãe dele.

Enfim, é isso! ^_^ Peço desculpa por alguma criancice, já escrevemos essa há um tempinho, então pode ter escorregado alguma ideia pouco madura... que eu não tive coragem de mudar, com medo de estragar o conjunto, como dizem: panela que muito mexe, fede.  
Meus cumprimentos a todos os leitores que chegaram até aqui, e eu gostaria de pedir um review final, com o que vocês apreciaram (ou não) da história, e quem acha que vale, pode deixar também uma recomendação.  
Convido-o(a)s a ler também "**Neocomensais**", que logo começarei a postar e se passa na mesma após essa aqui, embora não em sequência direta, isto é, há um intervalo de tempo entre as duas. E na minha opinião, aquela é melhor. :)  
Um abraço e muito obrigada por terem lido! ^^ Até mais.


End file.
